The Kitsune's Yakuza
by AUMaker
Summary: AU. Naruto ran away from his home because of a terrible Curse, now his Yakuza wants him back. What is more effective on taking back their Oyabun (leader) than sending his own bride to fetch him? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: Godaime

**Summary** : Naruto is just an ordinary High School Student, that's what he has been telling himself. He tries to escape the hidden world he came from and never wants to take part of. Naruto is the son of the Oyabun (Leader) of a Yakuza. But it is no ordinary Yakuza, its members are full fledge Yokai (Demons). But because of a curse that made Naruto prone to absorb demonic energy, he ran away. And now the Konoha Yokai needs an Oyabun, and they only want Naruto as their leader. And that's where Hinata comes in.

 **Remarks** : I think I will focus more on this story than my other one. This idea has always been running through my mind. And I have always been fascinated of Japanese myths. So expect this story to be filled with Japanese terms that I would later explain on a chapter's end. And I would still warn you about my English, it is not good at all.

This is also rated M. Why? Because Kitsune's are not only known for their mischievous or malevolent characteristics, they are also known to be fierce guardians, loyal friends and good and faithful **lovers**. I am giving you a cyber wink for that… And also cookies.

I will also change something's in the yokai lore to coincide with my plot. One of the changes is that, before, the number of a Kitsune's tail depends on the age and power. Now the tails will only depend on power.

 **Disclaimer** \- Kishimoto-sensei and Shounen jump has full jurisdiction over Naruto.

 **Pairing:** Mainly NaruHina. Side Sasusaku and SaIno.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Mother? When will I sprout a new tail?"_

 _The majestic red fox licked the fur of her kit. She let her five long tails wrap around his golden body. The kit is still twelve years old and he already has two tails, a feat deemed remarkable amongst their kind._

 _The red Gitsune smiled when she saw her son's blue eyes shining with excitement at the prospect of gaining yet another tail. The young kit did aspire to surpass his grandfathers who are both the most powerful yokai in the whole five elemental nations._

" _Tell me Mother! I want to become powerful so I could beat Jii-san and Oyaji! I will become the most powerful Oyabun you'll ever meet!" The kit declared with his own foxy grin._

 _He was rewarded with an encouraging smile from his mother. Her eyes shining with mirth and love. A rare emotion from a Yako Kitsune._

" _Naruto. You are almost thirteen." The Gitsune stated._

" _I know! I can't wait to become a man! Kakashi-nii will finally stop calling me Gaki! And-"_

" _-And you will be introduced as Godaime of the Clan."_

" _Really!?" The golden fox beamed._

 _His mother rub her nose with his own. "Yes. And you will be the greatest Oyabun the entire elemental nations has ever seen. In fact, you'll be so great, they would all be under your leadership."_

* * *

"U-Uzumaki-san." The woman in his arms stuttered before letting out a pleasured moan.

He felt the woman's legs tighten around his waist. In return, he planted open kisses from her ear to her neck before sucking a particular spot somewhere near her collarbone. With every thrust of his hips, he was rewarded with a moan.

"ahh… Sensei…hn" He grunted, speeding up his thrusts. The woman in his arms trembled as she let out a long breathy moan signaling her finish.

He halted his movements and let go of the woman's shapely legs. He slowly untangled himself from the woman and withdraw his still hard member.

"U-Uzumaki-san? What's the matter?" The woman asked breathlessly still spread eagle on her desk.

"Se-sensei, were doing something wrong! I'm your student!" He faked regret. He is already used to pretending, to faking things.

The woman leaned up using her arms as a leverage. She brought one of her hands towards the blond's face to caress his whiskered cheeks.

"B-but Uzumaki-san, I have fallen in love with you. I don't care about my job." She stated. Her eyes hazy and empty. She was under an illusion. An illusion that the blond subconsciously casted.

The whiskered blond pull his pants up and hid his throbbing member. He slowly buttoned his school uniform.

"No, Sensei. You do not love me." He stated breaking the illusion.

The woman blinked and the illusion is broken. The young teacher blinked in confusion as to why she is on her desk, legs spread to both ends of the desk and her blouse opened to show her blue bra. Not to mention her womanhood is leaking like she just had the most amazing orgasm she has ever felt.

"Ara? I must have been dreaming about Uzumaki-san and touched myself. That brat is too good to be true."

.

.

.

Outside of the General Faculty Room, a lone figure stands. He ran one hand through his unruly blond hair and sighed.

"75" He murmured. That was his seventy fifth victim. He still asks himself if he is a victim of his own body too.

He hates himself. He hates how he must lay with a woman just to keep his sanity. He hates how his heritage is still on effect even when he is already on his humanoid form causing humans to be unnaturally attracted to him. He hates his heritage on general.

Naruto Uzumaki is a Kitsune Yokai. But not just any fox demon. He is an offspring of a Zenko Kitsune (Good Fox) and Yako Kitsune (Bad Fox). As a forbidden child of the two, his Kitsune characteristics are doubled and he has to take spiritual essence or demonic energy from another being through sexual acts just to keep himself from going feral. A trait he discovered on his thirteenth birthday. And that trait caused him to abandon his own world… Well, one of the reasons why he abandoned his world and Clan. Just thinking of those reasons is making his head hurt.

He straighten up his tie and push himself off of the wall he was leaning in. He must continue on his life. He is just an ordinary student after all. Just another High School student in the Village of Moesashi.

* * *

Konoha is one of the large villages in the land of Fire. Although it as large as the other major villages, it is almost untouched by modernization.

Surrounding half of Konoha is a peculiar mountain where the faces of its great leaders were carved. Although some of its residence has no idea what those faces indicate. And if they are leaders, who and what do they lead? The majority of the occupants of the village though, they know who those leaders are and what they lead. In fact, they are under the current leader's command. He's their _Oyabun_ after all.

But their current Oyabun is in a dire situation.

In an old mansion known to be the heart of Konoha lies a dying man. But he is not alone. He is surrounded by his loyal subjects, tending to his needs.

.

.

.

The young bird flapped its wings and flew away from its nest which is situated on one of the Sakura trees' branches. The mother watch its hatchling flew away from their nest. Minato watched the scene with an aching heart. This ache has nothing to do with his worsening condition.

"Naruto…" He whispered his son's name. How long has it been since he last saw him? He can't remember anymore. But what he can never forget is the smile which once adored his son's face. And the laughter that once echoed throughout the garden that he is standing in.

"Yondaime, Tsunade-sama is here with your medicine."

Minato faced the shoji door where a silhouette of a man can be scene. He smiled on how respectful the man is even though Minato himself was the man's teacher.

"Kakashi, I would like to discuss some things with you." He said facing the Sakura tree once again.

There was the telltale sound of a shoji door sliding and closing. Minato can feel the _Okuri Inu's_ demonic energy behind him.

"Kakashi, I'm going to die by the next full moon." He stated with a calm smile.

There was a gasp behind him before he was forced to face his student. Kakashi's usually almost stoic face was contorted to that of pure shock.

"You only have that much time!?"

"Why didn't you tell us, Minato-sensei!?" Another voice called from above.

Both Minato and Kakashi raised their heads and saw a young _Yosuzume_ who just landed himself on the roof.

"Obito! Why are your wings out, you stupid sparrow!" Kakashi called to his best friend.

But unlike any other day, Obito did not retaliate with his own insult. The black haired yokai only jumped down to his sensei and partner.

"Minato-sensei!? Why?" He demanded an answer. Kakashi shot Minato the same look Obito is casting towards him.

The blond yokai just shot them his usual gentle smile. "I don't want to cause anymore panic."

Kakashi sighed as he let go own the sickly yokai to rub his head. He is already developing a major headache with all this drama going on. Kakashi has always been part of the Yakuza since he was born. His father, Sakumo Hatake, was Minato's _shateigashira_ (Second lieutenant). It was odd for a two Okuri Inu to be part of a Yokai Yakuza. Okuri Inu's are known to be loners and prefer to stay in dark mountains waiting for an unexpected traveler to become their next prey. But his father, Sakumo, was a rare Okuri Inu. Instead of having black fur in his original form, Sakumo had white fur. With this mutation, it was very hard for Sakumo to catch prey both animals and humans. He almost died in starvation, but the yondaime came and fed him. Since then, his father became a devout follower of the Oyabun. Now Kakashi took his place as the shateigashira. Kakashi too has been blessed with white fur, but instead of it being a liability, it became his signature.

Obito Uchiha also shares the position of being Minato's shateigashira. The young Uchiha is particularly fond of his Oyabun. Obito was an outsider to his own family. He was born a Yosuzume instead of a _Tengu._ His case was strangely odd considering that both his parents were tengu. It was later discovered that his non-Uchiha grandmother was a Yosuzume. The Uchiha's did not want to pass on their family name to Obito knowing that he is not a tengu. It was the Yondaime, Minato, who told the clan to reconsider their decision. Since then, Obito gained great respect to their Yakuza leader.

"Minato-sama, we are your subordinates, I think we deserve a little knowledge of what you are going through." Kakashi stated.

Minato pursed his lips and slowly nodded his head. Although all of his followers knows that he is dying, nobody really knows why. It was rather odd for a yokai as young as Minato to be dying already. Normally, yokais can live up to a million years.

"Gather the clan leaders. I will make my final announcement."

With bitter hearts, the two shateihashira nodded their heads, clearly taken back at the word 'final'.

.

.

.

The thirteen great clans of Konoha gathered at their old headquarters. The thirteen leaders talked amongst each other while waiting for their Oyabun.

The most prominent Clan up to date is the Uchiha which has the most number of family members. They consist mostly of tengus in different species. They are headed by one of Minato's _wakagashira_ (First lieutenant), Fugaku Uchiha, a formidable _karasu-tengu_.

Hiashi Hyuga, one of Minato's wakagashira, is the one handling the second largest clan, the Hyuga. Just like the rest of the clans, it consists of different kinds of Yokais. The current head, Hiashi, is an _Otoroshi_ who was once a human politician who was a victim of corruption and wickedness that he was overwhelmed by demonic aura and became a yokai.

The Yamanaka Clan headed by Inoichi Yamanaka, is a _Satori_. Inoichi was once a rogue Satori who enjoyed destroying human's sanity by planting doubts in their heads. He became one of the most feared yokai in the mountains of the Hi no Kuni. But he was later defeated by Minato and willingly become his subordinate. He started a Clan with a beautiful _Kejoro_ and now he is the one of the interrogators of the Yakuza.

The Nara Clan headed by Shikaku Nara, who is the _shingiin_ (Law advisor) of the Yakuza, and Shikaku is a _Kirin_ who was attracted to Minato's wise and benevolent leadership and joined the Yakuza. Shikaku was one of the most sought after yokais in the five elemental nations. Hunters openly hunted Shikaku's kind but he was saved by the Yondaime and was amazed by his sound leadership.

The Akimichi Clan is a known Oni clan headed by Choza Akimichi. Unlike the other heads, Choza has been in Konoha and its resident Yakuza since it was founded by the first Oyabun. His clan is the Yakuza's _Kaikei_ (Accountants).

The Senju Clan might consist of only one person, Tsunade Senju, but it is the oldest and most prestigious Clan in Konoha for the Senju Clan founded the Yakuza. Tsunade is also the daughter of _Amanozaku_. Amanozaku once came down from the heaven and fell in love with the son of the Shodaime Hashirama Senju and Mito Senju. The Oni Goddess bore him a daughter and that was Tsunade. Tsunade inherited her mother's strength and also her short temper.

The Root clan is headed by Danzo who is a _Tenome_. Just like Choza, Danzo has been in Konoha since it was founded. Although unlike Choza, Danzo is a shady character and was repeatedly questioned on his loyalty to the Oyabun.

The Uzumaki Clan is now headed by Karin Uzumaki. She is a rather young Sanbi Kitsune who was recently herald as the head of their little Clan after the death of her aunt, Kushina. There is another much more powerful Kitsune who is part of the Uzumaki Clan but he prefers not to take part on anything Yakuza related things after the death of his daughter who was also Kushina.

The Kaguya Clan is a newly instated Clan within the Yakuza. It only has three members who has not chosen a leader yet.

The Hatake Clan is the Clan where the members are not blood related at all, they don't even have the Hatake name as their last name. Its head is Kakashi Hatake. And the Hatake Clan has the largest amount of members who are not blood related. They are also called as the _Shatei_.

The Inuzuka Clan is headed by Tsume Inuzuka who is an _Inugami_. Like Choza, she and her clans men has been in Konoha since its founding. Tsume was once Minato's admirer before the gitsune Kushina came and immediately stole the handsome man's heart. Tsume does not hate the Gitsune though. Even she admired both the Gitsune's beauty and strength.

The Aburame Clan though, consists of different kinds of Insect Yokai. Shibi Aburame, the head, is very mysterious and only Minato knows what kind of Yokai he is. Just like most of the yokai's in the modern days, Shibi is always seen in his humanoid form.

The Sarutobi Clan, headed by the previous Oyabun Sarutobi Hiruzen who is a very powerful _Hihi_ , is also one of the most prestigious Clan in Konaha's Yakuza. He is also related to the current Oyabun in Minato's mother side. Many questioned his decision back then when he declared that his heir would be Minato instead of one of his two sons. But he always believed that Minato is the right choice. Not to mention, Minato's grandfather is a formidable Yokai who has taught everything there is to know about leading people to the young Minato. In fact, that person is the legendary supreme commander of the Yokai, Nurarihyon. Running through Minato's veins is the blood of Nurarihyon, even though the blond took after her grandmother who was a Kitsune.

.

The shoji door of the hall opened and the Clan leaders took their places on the Tatami floor. Minato strode inside the room wearing his blue kimono and black hakama. Following him is one of his shateigashira, Obito Uchiha, who took his place on the back of Obito's Clan leader, Fugaku.

Minato sat down on the middle end of the seated Clan leaders. The Clan leaders bowed, with their foreheads touching the tatami, signaling the start of the meeting.

It was Inoichi made his voice heard first. "Yondaime, you look awfully pale today." He commented, clearly concerned for his Oyabun.

"Tsunade?" Shikaku lazily drawled, opening one eye to the sole member of the Senju Clan.

Tsunade crossed her arms beneath her generous breasts. "I have done what I can to cure the Yondaime." She stated. Minato smiled to her and bowed his head in thanks.

"It seems that your best wasn't good enough." Danzo stated.

Tsunade tensed and glare at the old Tenome. "Shut up Old man or I'll gladly rip those eyes off your head." She spat.

"Calm down Tsunade-hime. Anger is unbecoming of a clan leader." Fugaku commented against the blonde woman's behavior.

Tsunade hissed between her teeth. "Don't treat me like one of your Clan's men Fugaku."

The red head, Karin, chuckled. "Haha! Burn." She smirked at the slowly annoyed Fugaku.

Tsume, although she remained quiet, also smirked at the stoic Uchiha's embarrassment. It was no secret that Fugaku trained his clans men to be as 'proper' as he is.

"I wouldn't but in to conversation between elders if I were you, brat." Hiashi stated disapprovingly at the young Clan head.

It was Karin's right hand, Tayuya, look downright mortified at what Hiashi said and her hand flew to her katana.

"Say that again Hyuga!" Tayuya challenged.

Kimmimaru from the Kaguya Clan was mortified at the red head's behavior. "Uzumaki! How dare you threaten to brandish your sword against a fellow _brother_ in front of the Oyabun!"

"He called my Clan head a brat!"

'This was your fault Tsunade-hime." Danzo commented.

"Ha! And you have the gall to point fingers! And don't you ever call an Uzumaki 'brat' Hyuga! I will not tolerate bad talking my relative Clan" Tsunade spat.

"Where is Jiraiya-sama?" Choza asked the Nara clan leader who is trying his best to drone out the sound.

"Do you want to take this outside Uzumaki?" Hiashi challenged, his hand on the hilt of his own Katana.

"Bring it on Hyuga!" Tayuya accepted.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped talking at once. They all swung their heads at the previous Oyabun who is calmly seated at the end of the left line near the current Oyabun.

Hiruzen took a sip at his tea to freshen up his throat after yelling out loud. He cleared his throat and opened one eye to look at his ex-subordinates.

"I advice you to all listen to our Oyabun."

They all faced the blond Kitsune who was unusually quiet all throughout the scene. In fact, Hatake was also unusually quiet. Normally, the both of them together with Obito would try to calm everyone down.

Minato sighed and raised his head to deliver the news that would shock every one of his subordinates aside from those who already knows.

"I will tell you the reason why I am slowly dying." He stated causing gasps around the room.

"We already knew, Minato-kun." Tsunade said, saying his name with such adore. Tsunade has always treated Minato like her own child. "You have a weak immune system because of the last war where your liver was eaten by an enemy yokai."

"There is more to the story than that." Minato stated and all perked up to hear it.

"As you all know, I am a Zenko kitsune. And Zenko Kitsune's are the guardians of the God Inari. And I have done something that angered Inari-sama." Gasps were heard. But no one said anything. "I mated a Yako Kitsune."

"But we all know that! Kushina-sama was obviously a Yako Kitsune just like most of the Uzumaki." Karin stated.

Minato smiled at the red head and continued. "Yes, but what you didn't know was that both of us got cursed by Inari himself."

"Oh no." Obito whispered to himself. Getting cursed by a God is not good at all.

"That curse resulted into two things. Mine and Kushina's life span has degraded immensely. The other is that my beloved son, Naruto, had his own complications that drove him away from us. Now I will make my final declaration on who will become my heir."

Silence prevailed at the room as some of the heads and their right hand are trying to absorb the news.

Danzo made himself known. "Oyabun, you already declared Hatake as your successor before." He stated.

Hiashi who was beside the old yokai can tell that the Yokai disapproves of the choice of successor the Oyabun made.

Minato smiled in apology to the silver head yokai on what he was about to do. Kakashi just nodded his head, trusting his Oyabun.

"Actually, I have changed my mind. You see, when I die, my soul will return back to Inari-sama to continue serving him as his messenger. I do not want that. My beloved Kushina's soul is down in hell, and I wish to meet my beloved. And for me to do that, someone I love so much must condemn me to hell." It was known throughout the Yakuza on how much Minato loves his mate. "And so, Naruto must condemn me to hell."

"How would you do that Oyabun?" Inoichi asked.

"We don't even know where the brat is." Karin stated. She is a little distasteful on his missing cousin for leaving his parents to long for him. When his cousin left, Kushina often seek Karin's presence. Karin felt Kushina's pain on losing a son. But she would never understand why Minato and Kushina would refuse to look for her cousin. Is it because her cousin made his parents promise never to go look for him? What is her cousin's condition anyway? What is this curse?

Unpredictably, Minato cheerfully clapped his hands together. "I'm going to announce Naruto as my successor!"

"WHAAT!?" Majority of the clan heads reacted rather violently.

"jafbaytahwdbahwdnfas!" Obito said incoherently.

"Calm down Obito!" Fugaku, for the first time in history, panicked as his nephew started spouting gibberish in his shock.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD MINATO!?" Tsunade shouted causing Tsume to wince and curse her sensitive hearing.

"What? It's not such a bad idea! Naruto would surely condemn me with this." Minato stated rather cheerfully.

"So troublesome." Shikaku whispered taking a sip with his sake.

"I think it wouldn't be enough. Why? Because the young Naruto once liked the idea of being an Oyabun. In fact, he was born to be an Oyabun. He would not easily condemn you with this proposition." The mysterious Shibi stated causing others to hum in approval.

"Now that I think of it, Naruto was a pretty fast learner too in the arts of the Kitsune." Tsume commented.

"I have another announcement!" Minato added. "Hiashi-san! Your daughter Hinata-chan, she in a marriageable age right?" Minato asked the stoic Hyuga who is keeping his own shock at bay.

"I disapprove on whatever you plan on doing Oyabun." Hiashi stated causing Minato to laugh.

"That's too bad because you have no say in this." Minato stated. It took three clan heads including Fugaku to restrain Hiashi on prematurely ending their Oyabun's life.

"Why Hinata-san, Oyabun? You could choose Inoichi's daughter, Ino-san, she is a very beautiful Kejoro with that luscious platinum blonde hair of hers. Or the half-Oni Sakura-san, she is rather beautiful especially when her mother is the tree spirit of the Sakura and you also once told me how much Sakura-san resembles Kushina-sama in terms of their attitudes." Tsume recommended.

"Yes, Ino-san really is beautiful. And she was voted as one of the sexiest women in the recent poll. But Inoichi-san might be against it." Minato inquired.

"WHAT!? You considered Inoichi's feelings but not mine!? You daughter stealer!" Hiashi accused the Oyabun. He is still being restrained by the others. His face may have remained slightly stoic, with an exception of a rather angry vein popping out of his head, but his body shook in fury.

Minato promptly ignored him. "And Sakura-san really does remind me of Kushina. But Naruto also reminds me of Kushina back when he was still with us. He was a carbon copy of me in the outside, but Kushina in the inside. And Kushina wanted Naruto to find his own 'Minato'."

"Then just let him find his own Minato!" Hiashi once again commented.

And Minato once again ignore him. "Besides, Hinata-chan is a very good cook! And she is a very strong Yuki-onna! And she already perfected her own fighting style in her young age. She'll be a perfect wife to an Oyabun."

"Have you forgotten that I sired Hinata when I was still a human!? That means she's a half-human, Minato." Hiashi inquired.

Danzo frowned at that. "I believe that the Half-Oni is a more logical choice, Yondaime-sama."

Shikaku poured more sake on his _sakazuki_. "Let the Oyabun make his own decisions regarding who his son should wed."

"I think Naruto himself should make his own decisions on who he shall wed." Tsunade commented.

"Hinata-chan also has a large amount of demonic energy for her age right?" Minato asked Kakashi who nodded like he was on a daze. "That settles it! Hinata-chan's officially married to my son and shall only need to perform _San San Ku Do_ with him. If Hinata-chan want a wedding, then we'll give her one."

"WOAH!?" Everybody simultaneously reacted.

"That ends our meeting. Fugaku, send your tengu to look for my son on air. Tsume, send your inugami to cover the land part. And when you find my son, do not approach him. Dismissed!"

All of them bowed their heads. "YES!"

* * *

' _Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen to me?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He is currently lying around his apartment's bed. Thinking on what school he would enroll next. It's been 84 years since he left Konoha and his Yakuza to blend in with the humans. And he probably almost had been enrolled to every High schools and Universities in the whole elemental nations. Now he is going to graduate in high school for possibly the hundredth time and will be enrolled in yet another university. Or he'll just find a new job.

Soon he drifted off to sleep… Only to be visited by the memories of the past…

.

.

.

" _Hey you! What are you doing to that girl!?" He shouted towards the group of Tsukumogami surrounding what looks like a girl._

" _Young Master!" The Karakasa chirped, its flaps opening and closing like the umbrella it is._

" _She's an impurity young master! A Halfling!" The Morinj-no-kama clanked._

 _Naruto move closer. He is using his half form where his body is that of a human but with two golden tails tipped with orange wags behind him and a pair of golden long ears also tipped with orange rests on his head._

" _She looks like a Yuki-onna to me." He stated._

 _The girl is curled up on a tight ball, hiding her face from the world. But Naruto can see snowflakes dancing around her form, indicating that she is a Yokai, more specifically a Yuki-onna. Not to mention, her skin is deathly pale like the white snow. Another indication of her heritage._

 _The girl slowly raised her tear filled eye to meet with his blue ones. And when their eyes meet, Naruto breath hitched._

" _So pretty." He whispered before his face broke out on a sunny smile. "You are so pretty!" He stated taking the girl's cold hands to his warm ones._

 _The girl's face turned blue, it is equivalent to blushing in the Yuki-onna's part, and tried to hide her face once more. But Naruto kept both her hands between his._

" _I've never seen such a beautiful eyes! They're like freshly fallen snow! I like Snow!" He stated with a grin._

 _The girl remained quiet and timid. But she gave the young Kitsune a small shy smile._

" _What's your name!?" Naruto asked._

" _H-Hinata."_

.

.

.

"H-Hinata."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He wondered why he would dream of that particular encounter. He turned his head to his right and saw the time.

"SHIT! I'm late!"

.

.

.

"Uzumaki-kun!" A girl called him. Honoka was her name. She is one of Naruto's classmates. And he hasn't sleep with her. Naruto has this policy to never sleep with a classmate or a friend.

"Yo! Good morning Honoka-chan!" He greeted with a dazzling grin of his own.

The effect around him was instant. The girls started blushing and gaze lovingly at him. It was part of a Kitsune's power, Kitsunes are very charismatic and charming. In a Yako Kitsune's side of the page, this strange charisma can be used to lure humans into their deaths. In his case, lure woman into his unwilling arms.

"Uzumaki-kun! Are you excited on our school trip? I can't wait to get my fortune!" The brunette stated and look away blushing when she saw Naruto's excited smile.

"You bet I am!" He made a punching motion. "I will surely get a good fortune this time!" He stated making 'Osu'.

The last time he visited a shrine, he received a bad fortune like always. It must be because he is a yokai. But contrary to that, he has an amazing luck when it comes to money. And when he gets a fortune for love, he will always get a terrible fortune. Testament to that, he had never found a girl with enough spiritual energy or demonic energy to satiate his libido. If he consume too much demonic energy, the woman will surely die. In a human's prospective, if that happens, the human will become a vengeful spirit and will terrorize other humans. That's why whenever he had sex, he always had to stop mid-way after the woman comes. Or else she'll die. That's why, despite his active sex life, he has no girlfriend. A fact that he finds painful.

Naruto soon found himself in front of the bus, clearly spacing out.

"Uzumaki-san. Please aboard the bus now or we'll have leave you." A well-dressed guy told him. He is currently glaring at the blond who is clearly disheveled and untidy but still manage to charm most of the women in their school.

Unlike Sazuki, Naruto's uniform is opened on the front showing the white polo inside. His tie is wrapped around his forehead and the first button of his pants is opened.

"EH? Sazuki-kun is being such a rude guy! He is politely rude!" Naruto stated pocking the black haired boy.

Their other classmates giggled at the blond's antics. Soon they found themselves at the base of the famed Ootsutsuki castle.

.

.

.

Naruto can't believe it. In his hands is a fortune. Not just any fortune but a good one.

" _ **Good Love Fortune: You will soon meet your match.**_ "

"No-fucking-way." He whispered.

"Eh? Uzumaki has a good fortune for once!" One of his male classmate exclaimed.

"Meet your soul mate huh? Lucky you!" Another stated.

"I wish it's me!" one girl boldly stated earning giggles from the other girls.

The blond made sure that he didn't pick two fortunes and came up with none. He really did have a good fortune.

"Uzumaki-kun! We're going inside the castle!" Someone called him.

"Wait for me!" He answered tucking in the good fortune in his pocket.

A blush is adorning his face. Contrary to his actions, Naruto did long for companionship. Not the kind of companionship the women he had slept with gave, but the one his mother gave to his father. He chuckled to himself, one would expect him to be this 'I don't believe in love' kind of guy. But he wasn't so sure now. 84 years of running away is getting more and more tedious.

His group entered the palace. They are being led by a tour guide who is too old for his Job. They've arrived in a much more secluded place in the castle.

"Although Ootsutsuki Castle is situated between the Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni, the Ootsutsuki Clan was more involved in Hi no Kuni. In fact, Yokai who lives in this castle are mostly found in Hi no Kuni."

The class perked up. Naruto in particular whipped his head in shock. Nobody told him that Yokai lives in this castle? Who would tell him anyway? But more importantly, is this even safe for a bunch of humans? Maybe it is just a hoax to attract more people.

"Yokai? Aren't they just a myth?" One of his classmates asked.

The tour guide shook his head. "Believe me young man, Yokais are true. This castle is actually famed for being filled with Yokai."

Naruto started sweating. After years of avoiding Yokai, he gets this? It's definitely a hoax!

"Oh no!" Some of the girls huddled together in fear while looking around at the darkened halls of the castle.

"Rest assured that you are safe. The castle is littered with talismans. It will surely keep Yokai away, the talismans are very powerful, even the legendary Kyubi no Kitsune can't get in." The Tour guide assured them.

' _The fuck? Hello? I'm the grandson of that guy and I'm able to get in and move freely on my own accord.'_ Naruto frowned.

"So, that ends our tour. You are free to explore the castle. But you are forbidden to touch any of the relics."

The blond kept quiet as his classmates enthusiastically examined the relics scattered about. He really doesn't care for those ancient artifacts when he probably has encountered it again and again. He is 99 years old after all.

Just 9 months to go and he'll be 100 years old. That would be the time that his fate will finally be determined.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice a particular brunette calling him.

"Uzumaki-kun!"

He snaps out of his thoughts and stared questioningly at his friend. "Woah?" He drawled out.

"Are you going with us?" Honoka asked.

"Where?" He questioned back.

His classmates look at each other with mischievous smiles.

"Yokai hunting!"

' _Oh, that's not a good idea'_

.

.

.

"Guys! We should really head back!" Naruto stated. Gone was his mischievous nature. He was really serious.

He doesn't know how long had they've been walking around the castle halls. The only thing he knows is that the air is getting thicker and thicker by the minute. And it seems that they've been walking in the same hall for a minute now.

"Eh? The famous Uzumaki is scared?" One of his male classmates drawled out.

Naruto was not insulted at all. He was too busy looking around the hall. He was so tempted to use his fox senses and forget the image of 'normality' for a minute to check if any yokai is around.

"I-I think we should really head back. Don't you think it's getting darker?" Honoka stated, huddling close to her fellow female classmates.

"Tsk, you're right. Sensei must be looking at us already."

Naruto heave a relieved sigh. He turn around to where they came from and saw-

"Eh?" One of his classmate gasped.

-a wall.

"B-But we just came from this direction!" Someone said.

"Wh-what is happening?" Honoka asked, she and the others are beginning to tremble.

Naruto gritted his teeth. This is definitely the work of a yokai. He slowly brought his hand inside his polo where is his _wakizashi_ is. He would definitely not blow his cover by using his Kistune aspect.

"G-guys! There's a door!"

True to the word of his classmate, on the far end of the hall is shoji door. There is no place to go. Naruto knows that the Yokai may be right behind that door. But the only way to escape this trap is the kill the yokai itself.

"Get back." He stated to his classmates and dashed towards the door, his blade drawn.

"UZUMAKI!" His classmates called out to him but he ignored them.

He continued running and didn't bother to slide the shoji door, he just straight up through it. But instead of a head of an Oni dashing towards him, ready to bite his head off, what lies behind the door was nothing like he expected.

"A woman?"

* * *

Remarks: Sorry if I anyone was OOC guys. I would definitely try to make everyone in character this time. Hiashi won't be like the Part 1 Hiashi. He will like his 'Naruto The Last' self who was much more caring to his daughters. Naruto's curse would be delve in deeper next time. Hinata will be in her 'Naruto The Last' self too who is much more confident.

Terms and Definitions:

 **Yokai** _ **-**_ _Demons._

 **Kitsune-** _literally means Fox. It as a fox demon or spirit. It is divided into a Zenko (good fox) who are also known as Inari fox; are benevolent and causes good fortune. Yako (field fox) tends to be mischievous or malevolent._

 **Okuri Inu-** _It is a wolf-like yokai who stalk travelers in dark mountains, waiting for the traveler to trip or stumble. If the traveler would do so, the dog yokai will pounce and devour the human._

 **Yosuzume-** _It is a rare bird yokai. It startle travelers in swarms. It is a harmless yokai alone but encountering it brings extreme bad luck. It is also known that when you hear the chirp of a Yosuzume, an Okuri Inu is stalking you, waiting for you to make a mistake._

 **Tengu-** _A bird yokai._

 **Karasu-Tengu-** _Also known as a lesser tengu or Kotengu. They often look like a large bird of prey with humanoid appearance. They are often depicted as crows._

 **Otoroshi-** _A rare bestial yokai which guards holy places from wicked and corrupted humans._

 **Satori-** _Also known as Yamako. An ape like yokai which can read a human's thoughts and feelings._

 **Kirin-** _A rare deer like yokai which has dragon like scales for a hide. They often bring good luck and tends to be attracted to benevolent human leaders._

 **Oni-** _large yokai. It is one of the most iconic yokai. It says that Oni were once humans who were consumed by anger and hate and end up in hell transforming into a Yokai._

 **Amanozaku-** _The daughter of the God Susanoo who was begotten through his hate. This demon goddess is extremely strong and temperamental. She's even strong enough to haul greater Gods from the heaven because of her short temper._

 **Tenome-** _A blind Yokai which has its eyes on its palms. They devour a human's bone leaving the skin and innards behind._

 **Inugami-** _Is a dog yokai often found in places where kitsune's are not found. They are very loyal demons who follows one person or family only. They perform possessions and acts like a common domestic dog only that they are capable of killing humans with ease._

 **Hihi-** _Hihi is a large monkey like demon who is very strong and powerful, capable of readings people's thoughts and minds._

 **Sakazuki-** _A flat ceramic or wooded disk used for drinking Sake (rice wine)._

 **San San Ku Do-** _A ritual performed in weddings where the bride and groom drinks from three sakazuki from smallest to largest. It unifies not only the couple but their families as well._

 **Yuki-onna-** _Roughly translates to snow woman. It is a demon who is famed for its otherworldly beauty and ferocity. It often sucks the life out of their victim by sucking the life force from their mouth ultimately freezing their victims solid._

If you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The price

**Remarks** : You guys don't know how happy I am with your reception. I want to ask you guys if you want me to explain what kind of Yokai it is within the story or I'll just continue the norm of addressing the Yokai in the end of the story. I should also warn you guys that I am not a native english speaker.

This will be a very short chapter because next chapter will focus more on Naruto and Hinata.

This chapter is rated M. Read at your own risk. I should also warn you that I am not fond of Oc's. Ta da da da!

 **Disclaimer** \- Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto-sensei and Shounen Jump.

Pairings: NH. Side SS, SI, ST and etc.

* * *

Naruto stared at the back of the woman sitting in front of a desk and a paper lantern. In front of her is a beautiful painting, illustrating a beautiful woman sitting on the Moon. Her hair is as dark as midnight flowing around the floor like a waterfall. From what he can see, she is wearing different layers of expensive Kimono.

Although the scene looks calm and normal, Naruto knows that there is something wrong. For one, the room smells like rotting rice. Like food that has been left to rot for hundreds of years.

"Tahome-dono?" The woman called to him. He did not answer though.

"Uzumaki!" He heard his classmates call him.

Naruto looked back and saw his classmates running towards his direction. His eyes visibly relaxed when he mentally counted them and found that nobody in his class is missing. He cursed himself for acting so rashly not thinking of any repercussions.

"You guys okay!?" He asked when they are about a meter away from him.

One of the boys, Shinji, bonked Naruto's head. The blond just laughed as the boy started ranting on him on how a pack should stay together.

"Uzumaki-kun? Why would you ran off like that?" Honoka asked him. He gave her a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I got a little excited." He reasoned sweating up a bit hoping they'll eat up his lie.

Only he is not a good liar. He might be an expert at pretending but he can't outright lie. Honoka pouted at him and brush him off.

"Eh? Honoka-chan is a Tsundere." Someone teased.

Shinji finally noticed the blade on Naruto's right hand. "Oi Uzumaki, why are you holding a wakizashi?"

Naruto panicked flailing around the blade.

"I-I-It's not what you think it is!" He stuttered as his classmates carefully took a step back to avoid the blond's flailing limbs.

"Tahome-dono?" The woman behind them called.

Naruto stop his actions and watched the woman stand up.

"Who is that?" One of his classmate asked.

"A court woman?" One answered with a question.

"At this era?"

"I thought the castle does not allow court women anymore after the death of the daimyo living here."

That was when Naruto noticed that there's something wrong. When the woman stood up, the rotting smell intensified. The only way for Naruto to confirm his suspicion is to use his yokai abilities. Naruto closed his eyes. Will he use the abilities he had been suppressing for the past 84 years? He had avoiding yokai for such a long time that he can't determine if one is a yokai or not anymore. What if the woman is just a court lady trapped with them in this illusion of some kind? Will his efforts on desecrating his code which was pretending to be as human like as possible be in vain?

' _Naruto? Are you stupid? You could get your classmates killed!'_ He thought to himself before opening his eyes which are blood red slitted eyes.

It was then that Naruto saw the woman's shiny hair turn into an un kept one. Her kimonos were littered with holes and moths. Dark demonic energy surrounds the woman.

Then the woman turned to him and his eyes widen. It was an old woman whose half part of the face is rotting away. Maggots crawled from one socket to another. Her jaw was unhinged and hanging. She was downright repulsive.

"Have you come to marry me?" A rough demonic voice said.

"RUN!" Naruto immediately addressed his classmates.

There was a momentary pause of confusion as they tried to find out why the blond looks so horrified before they heard a loud shriek.

"SSKRIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEk!"

They all covered their eyes and watched in horror as the woman's head bulges and its jaw widen. The large mouth smelt like rotting corpses. It was dripping of saliva the color of blood, or was it blood itself.

"HIEAAAAH!" They screamed as each of them ran away in fear.

Honoka who was the closest to Naruto tumbled down. This went unnoticed by Naruto as his attention was focused solely at the yokai.

It was an _Ao Nyobo_ yokai. She was once a court woman who went unmarried. Her bitter feelings transformed her into a yokai who devours the flesh of a human.

The yokai continued to shriek causing Naruto to wince, but he remained firmly standing. It's been a long time since Naruto encountered a yokai, he sure hope that he still knows how to kill one.

The yokai now floated with an open mouth towards Naruto's direction. Naruto met the yokai half way to slash the yokai's mouth in half. He landed on the opposite side of the hall with his wakizashi still drawn. He quickly twist his body to see the yokai's lower jaw being dislocated from its upper jaw. He can only see the back of the yokai but the distinct thud of something, the jaw, hitting the floor.

"EEEEEEHHHHKKK!" The yokai screeched in pain.

Naruto mentally patted his shoulders on a job well done. It seems that he can still remember his father's teachings.

"UZUMAKI-KUN! BEHIND YOU!" A voice he knows well shouted.

As the body of the Ao Nyobo fell down, meters away from the carcass was his friend Honoka. She's looking at him with such a ghastly expression.

He knows that years of keeping it dormant, his senses had been dulled. But he didn't expect the excruciating pain he felt when the yokai behind him bit his shoulder off.

"GAAH!" He gasped in shock as he found himself being pinned to the ground face first.

The yokai behind him sputtered and vomited a sizable portion of Naruto's shoulder. The fusion of Kyubi no Kitsune and Nurarihyon's blood in Naruto's system made his blood extra potent like a poison. The yokai might have regretted sinking its teeth into Naruto's shoulder.

' _It fucking hurts!'_ Naruto trembled as he tried to keep his right shoulder from falling off. It's seems that the yokai torn through his bones as well. A normal human would have died by now. Blood gushed out from Naruto's shoulder into the tatami. Tears of pain leaked out from Naruto's eyes to mingle with the blood which now covered the right portion of his face. He saw his wakizashi half a meter from where he was lying and used his left arm to prop himself up. He can hear the yokai still coughing up. Naruto decided to kill it while it is still disoriented.

When he got up to his knees, blood loss attacked Naruto. His eyes sight dimmed and he grows nauseous. His left knee buckled and he vomited a mixture of blood and his gastrointestinal fluids. He tried to transform to his full form but his eyes widen in disbelief. He had forgotten how.

' _This is what you get Naruto. Years and years of running away, the truth finally catches up with you. You denied yourself of your true heritage. Now the only thing that can save you, that can protect your precious people, is out of reach. This is all your fault.'_ A voice whispered in him. The same voice which told him a long ago how much of a burden he'll be to the Yakuza. The same voice plaguing his mind with insecurities and doubts. He recognize that voice now. It's his.

Naruto's eyes blurred in tears. Why the fuck does self-realization has to strike in the middle of a yokai attack? That's so wrong. He fought through the nausea and brought himself back to his feet again, he took a step and tumble down where his wakizashi is. He picked it up using his left hand and ignored his the pain from his shoulders. He turn to face the yokai only to find it gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto swing his head at the scream. And there he saw the scene which will be forever be branded on his mind.

"U-UZU-MAKI-KU-uuuurrrmmmm!"

All Naruto can see through his own blood is the outstretched hand of the brunette he had come to call a friend. Soon that hand disappeared as the Yokai swallowed her whole. The yokai made an audible gulp.

Naruto stared at the yokai. Hate and anger coursing through his veins. Hatred directed to himself for being so weak. Anger directed to the yokai who ate his friend.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared his injury temporarily forgotten.

He dashed towards the other Ao Nyobo, his left hand holding the wakizashi like he was performing the first kata of the kenjutsu his father once taught to him. It shrieked at him but Naruto was completely unperturbed. Killing intent was shining in his eyes and his dormant demonic energy started leaking out. Three golden tails materialized from his behind. His eyes are red and demonic. His claws sharpened. His wakizashi was enveloped by a tiny tornado which started from the hilt up to the point of the blade.

"BRING HER BACK!" He shouted as he dive into the large mouth of the yokai… and tore through it. He rolled on the tatami floor until he came to a stop.

Instead of his hand propping him up, it was his two tails which did so as the third kept his right arm from falling off. He watched the yokai fall down dead, right next to the first Ao Nyobo.

"Honoka-chan…" He whispered. This was the second time somebody died because of his incompetence. The first one was he first lover. Now Honoka. All because of his weakness. He really is a walking bad luck.

Tears flowed from Naruto's eyes. Pain, anger and guilt raked within his heart. He was so saddened that he didn't notice that he subconsciously turned into his half form. That his three tails are back, acting like he had gained additional limbs.

"KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEK!" A third shriek was heard from behind him.

He jump forward and twist his body around so he's facing yet another Ao Nyobo.

"Just how many are you are here." He hissed.

His left hand shook not because of fear but exhaustion. He subconsciously took his wakizashi from his left hand to one of his tails. He posed to attack. He bend his knees and placed the blade to his left side while twisting his body a little to that side too. He watched the Ao Nyobo shrieked once again, facing her foe.

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was shivering from the cold. That was when Naruto realized that there was another Yokai behind the third Ao Nyobo. A yokai who caused the sudden drop of temperature.

"W-what?" Naruto whispered.

What Naruto can see was that a thick layer of frost started to coat the hall and the tatami floor. Then a thick layer of ice started to incase the Ao Nyobo from its feet. The yokai struggled while letting out a pained shriek. The shrieking stopped when the ice finally coated its bulbous head. Then without warning, the Ice shattered into tiny pieces glistening in the candle lighted hall. In front of Naruto now is a goddess, which was the only word Naruto can describe of the woman.

She is wearing a pure white kimono. Her obi is incased with lavender fur. Her hair almost reaches her rear. Skin as white as snow. She was beautiful.

"N-Naruto-sama!" She called him.

The next thing he knows was that he was falling down. And losing consciousness…

* * *

"You found him already?" Obito practically screamed at his Clan leader's face.

Fugaku remained stoic even if his irritation was evident.

"Obito-nii please slowly step away from Otou-sama." An equally stoic man, sitting beside Fugaku, requested.

Obito did just as that and slowly withdraw his face from the uncomfortable clan head. Fugaku wave to his son, Itachi, to answer Obito's question. Itachi sighed in defeat and faced the man he acknowledge to be one of his precious people.

"As for your question, yes, they had found him." Itachi confirmed. Obito face lit up. He leans closer to the young _Daitengu_. "He was spotted by cousin Kotetsu living in the village of Moesashi, a village located ten kilometers away from the border of Hi no Kuni. He is in Kaze no Kuni."

"Ne~ what was Minato-sensei reaction?" Obito asked his cousin.

"I immediately sent Hinata to fetch him." Minato answered letting his presence be known to the occupants of the room and ultimately enjoyed their reactions.

Minato Fugaku spit out the tea he was drinking. Obito was so surprised that he switched to his full form and became a black sparrow who flapped his wings around the room. Itachi remained stoic but placed his hand on his chest.

Minato can completely hide his demonic energy with ease, it is one of the abilities he inherited from his Grandfather Nurarihyon. He often enters the houses of his subordinates just to stalk them for fun. He later shows himself without warning, earning their priceless startled expressions.

Obito, who was flying close to Minato, got caught by one of Minato's eight tails.

"M-Minato-sensei! It was you!" Obito squawked.

Minato chuckled and allowed Obito to perch on his shoulders. "I was looking for you Obito-kun."

Obito rubbed his beak on Minato's long golden mane as a means of saying 'you found me'.

"Fugaku-san, will you let me borrow Obito for a week?" Minato asked the Uchiha leader.

Itachi's eyes widen, an indication that he is surprised. But aside from that, Itachi pretty much looks the same.

"A week?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, Itachi-kun, I have a very special mission for him." Minato told the yokai sitting beside his father. Minato wonders where the younger brother is.

"Why are you asking for my permission Oyabun?" Fugaku inquired. Minato is the Oyabun after all, he doesn't anyone's permission.

Minato scratched Obito's beak and the sparrow squawked in glee. "Because Obito might not be able return alive." He stated.

Obito's reaction was immediate, the sparrow squawked angrily at his sensei. "Sensei! How could you say something like that regarding to your former student!?"

The blond chuckled and pat Obito's head. "Don't worry, there's only forty five percent chance that you would die on my mission. Besides I wouldn't let anyone hurt my students."

"Wait- Kakashi too?"

Fugaku sighed at his Oyabun's words. Since he married that Yako Kitsune, Kushina, he had been influenced by the gitsune and became a little bit mischievous. But years of being Minato's wakagashira made him extra perceptive of him. When the Oyabun asked for his permission, there was a glint in his blue eyes saying that it is extremely important.

"Permission granted." Fugaku stated.

Minato bowed his head and made a makeshift cage using his tails to imprison a squawking Obito.

"I'll take my leave." Minato stated and disappeared before their eyes. One of Minato's abilities is to teleport himself, he also got it from his grandfather.

There was a moment of silence between Fugaku and his eldest.

"Tou-sama, was your decision sound?" Itachi asked his father.

"I could not refuse. He had this glint in his eyes describing how he'll castrate me if I do so."

.

.

.

"I wonder what Hinata is doing right now?"

The Blonde Kejoro finally had enough and drop the pail of water.

"What are you guys doing in the kitchen!?" Ino pointed at the three male yokai sitting on the table where the food is being prepared.

Ino is the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan. She was born a _Kejoro_ who has the ability to read minds like her father. When she is not training to become the next head, she frequently helps around the kitchen together with her best friend Sakura.

"We were concerned that you will accidentally poison us all." The Inugami, Kiba, reasoned as he munched on a dumpling.

Kiba is the heir of the Inuzuka Clan. He is an Inugami who has not yet pledge his loyalty to any leader.

"Drop that Kiba! That was supposed to go to my Clan! You do realize that if Anko-san finds out you ate the food she requested, she'll skin you alive and hang your dog hide in her room." A pink haired woman came in to kitchen carrying a whole sack of rice by herself. Kiba looked like he just ate a very bad natto.

Sakura was a baby when she was delivered by her mother who was a Tree spirit. It was forbidden for a Tree spirit to mingle herself with the living, especially with an Oni, but she was impregnated by one and pleaded to the Oyabun of Konoha to take her daughter under his care. Since then, Sakura has been a loyal member of the Hatake Clan. Aside from her beauty, Sakura is blessed with unnatural strength, a trait she inherited from her father. She is under Tsunade's apprenticeship and it was rumored that the sole surviving Senju might adopt the pink haired Halfling into her clan.

"Ugly is such a brash person. So unlady like." A pale man sitting beside Kiba said. Without preamble, Sakura drop the whole grain of rice right above the pale man's head.

"Oooooh! That's gotta hurt." Kiba winced.

Sai, though he may not look like it, is actually a _Nozuchi_. He is also old enough to be Hiashi's great great grandfather. In fact, Sai was Nurarihyon's mount when they last tour around the five elemental nations as a _Hyakki Yagyo_. But Sai had just recently joined the Yakuza and tends to hang around the younder generation. It is also because he looks young enough to be considered as one of the younger generation.

"Shut up Old man." Sakura hissed.

"I miss Hinata-chan's cooking already." A big boned yokai sitting opposite of Sai said.

"Eh? Are you saying that my cooking is not good at all?" Ino asked ready to beat the Oni, Chouji, into submission.

"No, no. But Hinata-chan's cooking has this special taste that I really like." Chouji whined.

Chouji is the heir of the Akamichi Clan. Although he is an Oni, he sometimes considered as 'too gentle' to be an Oni. What he likes most in the world is food, especially when it's being made by humans, or food with humans themselves.

Sakura placed the sack next to the table where the ingredients are. "It is because Hinata's a half human. When she cooks, some of her demonic energy leaks into the food without her noticing it. That's why when we eat her food, we are being rejuvenated by her human essence. This is not dangerous to her of course. That is a very normal occurrence when a yokai is half human." She finished her long explanation.

Ino put down a bowl of soup. She sighed at the thought of her friend Hinata. Hinata became the main cook of the household after Lady Kushina died. She often shares her recipes with Ino and another yokai named Kurenai. How a yuki-onna can stand the heat of the kitchen is beyond Ino's comprehension.

"Now that you think of it, Hinata's married to our future Oyabun now. We ought to call her Lady Hinata." Ino stated.

Sakura beamed at that. "Lady Hinata, I like the sound of that!"

"Our Godaime better treat Hinata right! Now that I think of it, Lady Kushina might have prepared Hinata to succeed her position back when she was alive. I always see them together." Kiba stated.

Sai smiled at them. "Better yet, we should be preparing ourselves."

Chouji stop eating and stared at the old Yokai who to be a beginner when it comes to emotions. "Eh? Why would we?"

"Because all of us will be drinking from our new Oyabun's sakazuki as a pledge of our loyalty."

* * *

Next chapter, Naruto will find out what is happening within his Yakuza and the devastating truth about his parents and some flashbacks on what happened on his 13th birthday. Don't expect Naruto to fall in love with Hinata immediately.

Naruto may seem weak right now but he will grow stronger. Remember that his training and growth as a yokai was stunted when he ran away from home. What happened in this chapter was actually the first time he have ever encountered a hostile Yokai. I will also remind you a little that yokai might not be pure evil at times but they are demons who feeds on humans (most of them but not all.)

Sasuke will be introduced later on.

Terms and Definitions:

 **Wakizashi-** _A short samurai sword._

 **Daitengu-** _Also known as greater tengu. A tengu who is more wise and powerful than kotengu. They prefer to live in seclusion._

 **Ao Nyobo-** _A malevolent yokai who feeds on humans and rotting human food. They are believed to be court women once but when remained unmarried and became desperate, they evolved into a yokai._

 **Kejoro-** _A yokai which preys on vile young men who are patrons of brothels. They use their long hair to strangle their prey and cut them into pieces._

 **Nurarihyon-** _Known to be the supreme commander of all Yokai. It is also the most powerful yokai up to date. It is the leader of the Hyakki Yagyo. What Nurarihyon likes most are luxurious food._

 **Nozuchi-** _A snake like yokai covered in hair. It what Nurarihyon rides when leading a Hyakki Yagyo._

 **Hyakki Yagyo-** _Also known as the parade of a hundred demons or simply pandemonium. A Hyakku Yagyo is often headed by Nurarihyon, Nozuchi and Otoroshi._


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata

" _Happy Birthday Naruto-sama!"_

 _The young Kitsune grinned at the silver haired yokai bowing his head in front of him. He felt a little bit smug that he managed to make his father's prodigious student to bow in front of him._

" _For once you didn't call me 'gaki', Kakashi-nii!" Naruto beamed._

 _Kakashi smirked behind his mask and scarf. "Don't get used to it, Young Master. This is only for today."_

 _The Blonde kitsune chuckled and raised his fist towards the ceiling. "It's my coming of age ceremony! YOSH!" He stated in glee. He has been waiting all his life for this moment. The moment where he is not a 'kit' anymore but a grown man. He can't wait to taste sake!_

 _Kakashi watched his young master do a dance. He chuckled at the fact that in Naruto's excitement, the boy forgot to tie his obi properly and his fundoshi can be seen when he moves._

" _Young Master." Kakashi drawled out._

 _The boy stopped squatting down and throw Kakashi a questioning glare. Kakashi beckon the boy to come closer to him and the blond hesitatingly obliged. When Naruto is about an arm's reach, Kakashi grabbed the boy and retie his obi._

 _Kakshi chuckled at the boy's irritated expression. "Your fundoshi was visible when you move. You don't want to shame yourself in front of Sakura don't you?"_

 _The blond blushed at the thought of his crush seeing his underwear. He sheepishly scratched his whiskered cheek in embarrassment. Then he double take at what Kakashi said._

" _H-How did you know that Sakura-chan's my crush?" He stutter out, his face is bright red._

 _Kakashi chuckled once again and rub his knuckles on the kitsune's bright yellow hair. "Everyone knows Naruto. We also know that you have no chance on earning her affections."_

 _Naruto pouted at that. "Just so you see! I'll become a man today! And I'm gonna sweep her off her feet-ttebayo!" He declared causing Kakashi to roll his eyes._

" _Come on, everyone's waiting. After today, you'll be our official future Godaime."_

 _Naruto was ecstatic. To be declared as the one who will succeed his father is a dream come true. It has been his one and only dream since he was young. His father had already taught him some of the things an Oyabun should do like manage the proposals the clans will give to you or making sure that there is order amongst the clans. But the main responsibility of a Yokai Oyabun is to protect his subordinates. And Naruto has been training just for that._

 _Kakashi stood up from his crouch and guides Naruto to the meeting room._

 _Halfway to the Meeting room, Naruto felt this strange feeling. It was like his body is being lit on fire. He grab his chest causing his kimono to bunch up on his palms. Kakashi took notice of this._

" _Naruto! What's wrong?" He asked completely concerned of his young master._

 _Naruto didn't hear him. His body hurts too much. His eye sight was darkens, his knees wobbled until he fell to his knees._

" _Uhrrrhggg, hurts…" He panted._

" _Naruto!"_

 _Everything darkened. Pain engulfed Naruto's being. A voice whispered to his ear._

" _You're just going to end up killing them all, my cursed child."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was the blurred image of his apartment ceiling. He tried to move his body up but a jolt of pain coming from his shoulder stopped him. He closed his eyes and tried remembering what happened.

' _There was a yokai… Chasing… Getting bitten… Hono-'_

He suddenly sat up ignoring the pain. "HONOKA!" He shouted.

"Please lie back down Naruto-sama." A soft voice stated.

He snap his head towards the voice and there she was, the one who saved him.

"H-Hinata…" He whispered, eyes wide in awe.

Yes, It was Hinata no doubt about it. The girl has grown from a chubby cheeked youngling to a beautiful woman. She stands there by his bedroom door, hair tied on a ponytail and her kimono sleeves bunched up to her shoulders and tied by a lavender string to keep it that way. She is holding a tray with a cup steaming with soup. Her pink lips twisted into a smile and her snow white eyes was gently watching him.

"Naruto-sama, it is an honor to be remembered by you." She stated sitting down Naruto's carpeted floor. She placed the tray down by Naruto's bed and took the soup and chopsticks to the side.

The smell of pork ramen engulfed the whole room making Naruto's stomach rumble in hunger. Hinata smiled at the sound and bowed her head while offering Naruto the cup filled with ramen and chopsticks.

Naruto was about to take the food using his right arm when another wave of pain ran through his body.

"Gah!" He gasped and his hand flew to his right shoulder. He decided to study his injured shoulder.

His shoulder is currently warped in bandages and black tendrils surrounded the shoulder signaling that he is being healed by his yokai heritage. Naruto can feel a thin layer of cold frozen ice wrapping around his injured shoulder just below the bandages. Hinata must have added her Ice to numb some of the pain.

"Naruto-sama! Forgive me! I should have paid attention!" She panicked. She gently pushed Naruto to lay down once again and took the chopsticks and cup. "Let me feed you myself, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto stared at the young yuki-onna blowing cold wind into the steaming cup. Then the truth of the situation finally sunk in.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME!?" Naruto bellowed causing Hinata to clumsily freeze the cup in surprise.

"Na-Naruto-sama's ramen!" She cried out in horror.

Naruto watch the yuki-onna turn red and started flailing her arms in panic. It was then that he noticed that he was in his semi-humanoid form. His tails are currently flapping around the bed like it was also copying Hinata's flailing arms. Naruto willed one of his tails to wrap around Hinata's hips, trapping both her arms under the tail. Due to the tail wrapping itself just below Hinata's bosom, the globular forms was accentuated by it. Naruto took note that _those_ are definitely above average. It seems that sweet little Hinata has been making all kinds of gains.

"EEEEP!" Hinata squeaked, her face turning red.

Naruto smirked at the sight of the frozen cup stuck on her left palm. The chopstick has fallen off of the bed too.

"How did you find me, Hinata?" He asked the Yuki-onna once again.

"T-Tengu." She stated. Hinata is not the kind of girl who would give up information that easily, but the one interrogating her right now is her future Oyabun. She is very much confused.

"Ah, Uchiha." Naruto grew silent for a while. When he left the Yakuza, he specifically left a note for his Mother and Father that he does not want to be found. The two had respected this for the past 84 years till now. What has changed?

"What do you want from me?" He asked the tied up woman once again.

"I-If Naruto-sama would let me go, I will answer." The Yuki-onna offered.

Naruto clicked his tongue. Using the tail that was holding her, he lift her up to the bed and positioned her in front of him.

"How about I let you go after you answer." He stated. "Or else I would not hesitate to defile you." He threatened as he let two of his tails part the girl's legs and the two tails snake its way around her lower thighs.

Hinata was raised by yokai's leaning more on the old ways and as a lady raised wearing kimono rather than modern clothing, she does not wear any undergarments. That means that her womanhood is currently on display for Naruto to enjoy.

Hinata's face redden in humiliation. She did not expect Naruto to act like this, this was not the boy she grew up with! The Naruto she knows would not do this to a woman! The Naruto she knows would not dare humiliate a lady like her. This is not the boy she fell in love with!

She opened her mouth to blow cold air unto Naruto's face with the intent on freezing his head. A subordinate like her is absolutely forbidden to hurt her Oyabun. But her chastity is at stake. She can feel the cold demonic energy swirling at her throat, ready to be released to freeze her assailant's face. But the mischievous glint in his eyes made her stop.

"I was kidding Hinata. I would not do that to a woman." He stated with a grin.

Hinata's face redden in even more embarrassment. "Naruto-sama! How could you!?" She shouted as loud as her soft voice can, squirming to let

Naruto chuckled at the woman. Although he meant what he has said, that doesn't mean that he does not appreciate the glorious view he is seeing. She is pale everywhere even down there, and he can confirm that she is naturally a purple haired girl. His member unconsciously twitched at the sight. His horniness is definitely leaning towards the Yako side of the gene pool.

"Sorry!" He grinned sheepishly, still not letting the girl go. "I couldn't help but tease such a beautiful girl like you." _'And I couldn't help but take the chance to coup up a feel'_ he added in his mind.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, trying to look intimidating despite the fact that she looks too _gentle_ to do so. "Naruto-sama, this is not the proper way you should act towards a lady."

"Eh? You sound like Kaa-san right now. And you haven't answered my question yet. By the way, how's Kaa-san?" He asked.

Hinata's expression darken. She was reminded by the fact that Naruto left the Yakuza in such a young age, he did not know that his mother had passed away. She is nervous on telling him.

Hinata was about 50 years old when Kushina started showing the symptoms her current Oyabun is having. The coughing, the fevers, the slowly dissipating demonic energy. Kushina was accepting of the fact that she was about to die just like Minato is today.

Hinata's mother, a Yuki-onna, passed away just after her father became a yokai and her sister was born. Hiashi was one of the daimyo's advisor but was executed when he found out how corrupt the government was. But before he was executed, he fell in love with a yokai pretending to be a human and begotten a daughter. Hiashi was contented with his life until he was killed and his hate for corruption and wickedness transformed him into an Otoroshi. He fled with his yokai wife and half-human daughter to Kiminari no Kuni. But after Hinata's mother gave birth to Hinata's sister, the Yuki onna died from using her demonic energy too much to hide her yokai heritage. It was a month later that Hiashi was recruited by Minato's grandfather, Nurarihyon, to join his Hyakki Yagyo and his grandson's Yakuza. It was then that her father, together with her and her sister, was brought to Konoha and was adopted by the Hyuga's and Hiashi soon became one of the most powerful yokai in the Yakuza.

Another year later, Hinata found out that her older cousin who was a human got turned into a yokai after being beheaded by an Iwa Samurai. Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni was at war during that time. The Yondaime, with Hiashi's request, procured the newly transformed yokai and convince him to join the Yakuza. Her once warm and smiling cousin, Neji, became a cold hearted yokai filled with hate. He was now a _Nukekubi_ , a yokai whose head detaches itself. She also found out that her human Uncle was murdered by Neji's mother who eloped with an Iwa citizen. That was why Neji journeyed to Tsuchi no Kuni to execute his revenge, but he was unfortunately captured and beheaded.

With her father still in mourning for his brother and wife and her sister in need of caring, Hinata was left alone. She was bullied by lesser mononokes because she is a half-human. Nobody really paid attention to the half-human Hyuga. Although there are numerous new generation of yokai whose parents are two different yokai or spirits, most of them are still indifferent with a _Hanyo_. Her human blood also become a liability to Hinata when it comes to fighting. Unlike pureblood yokai, Hinata's demonic energy cannot be contained to remain invisible to an enemy's senses. A Hanyo's demonic energy always surrounds them for they don't have the ability to hide their demonic energy because of their human blood. Hinata's enemy's always knows if she is coming. She can never use the art of surprise to her advantage. With this liability, Hinata was always found by her bullies who were often a bunch of _Tsukumogami_. That was until the young master Naruto saved her.

Since then, Hinata has been admiring the young master from afar. She thought of Naruto as a person she aspires to be. Soon that admiration turned into love. Although she was constantly ignored by her own clan because of her human blood, Naruto would still greet her, acknowledge her. He would often play with her by the pond, feeding the resident _kappa_ with crackers. And then the tragedy on his thirteenth happened and he left the Yakuza.

Kushina, who was heartbroken at that time, noticed the young yuki-onna sitting alone beside the pond. She took Hinata's hand and led Hinata to her room. It started with Kushina combing her hair, then Kushina started teaching her how to cook. Kushina became like a mother to her. Her death saddened Hinata so much. A part of her started blaming Naruto, but she knows that it was not his fault.

"Hinata?" Naruto called the yuki-onna who seems like her mind is drifting somewhere. He took notice to the woman's tear which turned into an ice crystal when it left her eye.

Dread started to crawl Naruto heart. His dilemma of being and found and the sorrow he still feels for Honoka's death suddenly disappeared. Although he left his mother, he still loves her so. In fact, the reason why he left was to partly protect her.

"Did something happened to Kaa-san, Hinata!?" He asked the yuki-onna who burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry…" Hinata whispered. "She's gone Naruto-sama…"

Naruto's tail slackened. Hinata can now move freely. Naruto's tails quivered and wrap itself around the kitsune who hug his own knees.

Hinata heard a distinct sorrowful sob from the ball that is Naruto. Her tears are still flowing. She stood up and left the young Oyabun for a while. She will tell him the rest of the story later. Right now, he doesn't need to know that his other parent will also leave him soon.

* * *

Naruto knows that it was his fault. He shouldn't have left the Yakuza. He should have confided his problems with his parents. He should have stayed.

Seventy One years ago, his thirteenth birthday came. That was the day that Naruto almost killed everyone attending his coming of age ceremony by sucking all of their demonic energy. It seems that the curse has awakened that day.

It all happened so fast by Naruto's standards. When Naruto felt his body burning in pain, Kakashi brought the young master to the meeting room where most members of the yakuza ate and drink in celebration of their young master's coming of age. Kakashi did not expect that when he entered the room, the demonic energies surrounding each of the hundred or more yokai suddenly started leaving their bodies and flew to Naruto's to be absorbed. Everyone panicked and chaos ensues. Kakashi managed to drop Naruto's body because he also started to weaken. Minato, who has the most demonic energy of them all, was the one who acted on impulse. He took his own son out of the compound and into the forest. Minato has no choice but to leave Naruto or he will die for Naruto continued sucking his demonic energy and the life force of the vegetation surrounding Naruto.

Two hours later, Naruto returned to the compound feeling refreshed but traumatized. He was well aware of what his body had done. Back in the forest when the pain subsided, the first thing Naruto noticed was that all of the trees surrounding him where dead, not only the vegetation but the little critters themselves. The first thing that Naruto saw when he returned back to the compound was his own elusive Grandfather's body towering over the compound. The Kyubi no Kitsune is releasing his reddish demonic energy to engulf the whole compound. It seems that most of the members where already dying and has to be given demonic energy for them to survive. Kyubi no Kitsune is the only yokai capable of transferring or lending demonic energy to another yokai.

The Kyubi no Kitsune was the first one to notice the young kitsune whose eyes widen in horror. The Kyubi no Kitsune hissed at his own grandson.

' _This is all your fault, gaki! You will someday get them all killed with that impure body of yours.'_

That was what his grandfather said to him. He has never forgotten it. It ran true to his being. Kushina was the one who reprimanded her own father and ran to greet her son. But Naruto told her to move back, his body raked in fear at the thought of killing his own mother. But Kushina did not listen, she still kept on walking she engulfed her son's body in a hug. Tears flowing from her eyes in joy that her beloved son was safe.

But the tragedy changed everything for Naruto. Although everyone claims to have forgiven him, lesser demons avoid Naruto at all cost. A month has passed and Naruto's own fear of his capability grew. One night, Naruto got lost and stumbled upon Konoha's red district. Still innocent to what happens to a woman and a man behind closed doors, Naruto was seduced by a beautiful human. That night, he lost his innocence and tasted the flesh of a woman. After he released himself inside the woman, the woman grew limp. Naruto panicked and check for a pulse and found none. The woman was dead. He unintentionally sucked out all of her life force. That was when Naruto realized just how dangerous his body is.

The night after, he left a note on his futon and left the compound.

During his travels, he sometimes wish that his parents would disregard his request and look for him. Sometimes he'll dream of that day he last felt his mother's hug.

"Kaa-san…" He sob. He realized that he was still in his room sobbing his sorrows out. Hinata was nowhere to be found, he won't blame her if she left him already and returned to Konoha.

"Maybe, it's time for Naruto-sama to stop running away."

And there she was again, by the door looking at him holding yet another tray.

He wiped his tears and faced the young yuki-onna.

Hinata bit her lower lip and approached the mourning kitsune. "Naruto-sama, before Kushina-sama died, she told me that she was a fool to grant your requests. How things are not meant to be dealt with alone."

Naruto gave her a dry chuckle. "I digress. I was too dangerous to the Yakuza. I was too unpredictable. Nobody would have been able to help me. Just moments ago, I got a friend of mine killed. Probably my classmates too."

Hinata put down the tray. "The other humans are safe. Only the human Honoka and _Naruto_ were reported to have died in Otsutsuki Castle."

Naruto stared blankly ahead of him. "I'm laced with bad luck, I'm better off dead."

The next thing Naruto knows, his head swung to the side and his cheek stings. Hinata has slapped him.

"Don't say something like that Naruto-sama! You have no idea how much Kushina-sama and Minato-sama prayed to Inari-kami to keep you safe! Don't let those prayers be in vain." She scolded him.

Naruto smirked and faced the young woman. She looks like she is trying to look angry but her reddening cheeks told him that she's horrified of what she had done.

"Why are you here Hinata?" He asked her.

Hinata looks away and fiddled with her fingers. "T-The Yakuza needs an Oyabun."

Naruto once again felt the familiar feeling of dread. "What happened to Father!?"

Hinata cupped both his cheeks to keep him at bay. "Naruto-sama, the yondaime is dying."

Naruto sucked in a deep breath. He tried to turn away but Hinata's cold hands kept him from doing so. Once again, tears accumulated the corner of his eyes. Not his father too…

"You can still see him Naruto-sama. He is waiting for you. All of us are. We are now your subordinates Naruto-sama. And we would gladly help you with your curse, even if it means that our lives is at stake. We are now under your command. And we would die before a curse would keep our Oyabun away from us. It's time to stop running away."

' _No more running away'_ that was what he told himself. It is time to face his fears.

Naruto smiled at the yuki-onna, a tear ran down from his eye. "I guess, it's time for me to finally face the truth and become a man. I've been a coward long enough."

Hinata smiled and did something that froze Naruto. She kissed him.

Naruto gently pushed the hanyo away using his tails, his face a fine color of red. "Wha-Wha-Wh-AT ARE YOU DOING?" It was quite ironic that he would be this embarrassed when moments ago he kind of molested the yuki-onna.

Hinata own face redden and she started flailing her arms once again. "O-O-OH NO! I-I-I DON'T KNOW! I-I F-FORGOT THAT I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU YET!"

Naruto stopped and narrowed his eyes at the stuttering Yuki-onna who looks like she was about to melt.

"Told me what?" he asked.

"Eto… Naruto-sama, three days ago, yondaime-sama told me that I am now your wife." Hinata took about a scroll from her generous bosom making Naruto question if her breasts are big enough to conceal a whole compartment between them. "I have the official scroll with me."

Naruto took the scroll and he couldn't believe his eyes. His body shook in fury and he closed the scroll.

"You know what, Hinata, let's leave now. I have lot of things to say to my dear Oyaji."

* * *

Minato sighed in delight.

"What's wrong Minato-sama?" Kurenai, a _Hone Onna_ , asked. She is pouring tea for the yondaime as he sneaked some of the sweets in to his mouth.

"I suddenly had this delightful feeling that my son is pissed mad at me right now." The yondaime mused.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Yeah… How's Mirai-chan by the way? I believe Asuma-kun's getting restless everyday knowing his daughter is turning into a beautiful woman like her mother."

Kurenai laughed at that. "Yes, he is already honing the family's sword."

* * *

Obito glared at his team mate as both of them observed how deep the lake they're supposed to be crossing to.

"We could always go around the lake." Obito suggested.

Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That would take us weeks."

"I could always fly across the lake." Obito once again suggested.

"And what? Leave me behind? No thanks."

It seems that Minato's mission for them is a lot harder than they initially have thought. The mission is simple, they only have to go to the dense forest surrounding the Hi no Kuni and look for someone who is having his _vacation_ in the forest. Both Kakashi and Obito thought that Jiraiya, the Yakuza's head of the spy and Intel department, is better suited of such task. But Lord Jiraiya is currently unavailable. Now it is up to them to find the yokai the Yondaime wants to invite.

"The lake is hella deep in my opinion." Obito stated looking at the blue waters.

"No, it is not deep, you're just short. Now move along." Kakashi promptly kicked the Yosuzume into the water and watch him flail around in panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKASHI!? I FLY NOT SWIM!"

"He he he."

* * *

Naruto angrily slurped at his ramen.

"Hmmm… This is so fucking delicious Hinata!" He bellowed in anger and pleasure. He took the bowl to his lips again and gulp down the remnants.

Hinata sweat dropped at her husband's expression and continued folding the young man's clothes. Naruto told her moments ago how he should be the one folding and packing his clothes but the yuki-onna insisted that the kitsune should rest and eat her home made ramen. Plus Hinata is kind of concerned that the Kitsune might rip his clothes apart with how angry he is right now. Although it kind of hurts for Hinata part. It was like being married to her is a big offense to him.

' _And here I was, so ecstatic to find that I am married to the man I love. I hope Yondaime-sama knows what he is doing.'_ She sighed in sorrow at the thought of her unrequited love. But she is already his wife, and as a dutiful wife of an Oyabun, she will do her duty to keep him happy and well loved. Even if it's unrequited. She sighed once again.

Naruto gulped the last of his ramen. He then stared at the hanyo folding his clothes and underwear, he blushed at the latter. Naruto is still hurting at the fact that his mother is now gone and his father will be too. But he can't fathom why his father would declare that he is now Hinata's husband. He knows that his father knows that he needs to absorb demonic energy or a human's life force every now and then. In fact, his father was the only one who knows about this. After Naruto accidentally killed his first lover, it was Minato who found Naruto and confirmed that the human Naruto had coupled with is truly dead. Why would Minato subject Hinata to that kind of fate? His father also knows that when a Kitsune is declared as _married_ or _mated_ by a person with power (A priest or priestess, in Naruto's case, his own father) or has chosen a suitable _mate_ , they would remain forever faithful to that person regardless if they feel anything for that person. That means he can't lay with anyone else to _feed_ his curse. He would be forced to take Hinata's demonic energy and he fears that he might kill her. Hinata is one of his precious people. She is his childhood friend. He abhor the thought of accidentally killing the young woman. What was his father thinking?

Maybe there's something special about Hinata? His father is not stupid after all. Surely he knows what he was doing, right? Naruto is tempted to test his theory and take Hinata right in this room and enjoy the process. But he respects her too much to do that. No matter how tempted he is to just, jump her, he wouldn't. Wait- they're married now, so maybe…

"Naruto-sama, I have finished packing your clothes." The Yuki-onna stated zipping his back pack close.

Naruto blushed at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Hinata, come here for a minute." He requested.

The young Yuki-onna tilted her head and approach the young Kitsune.

Naruto noticed his tails reflecting what he is feeling right now, they are waggling themselves in excitement. He coughed in his hands and opened his legs and tapped the space between them.

"Sit over here Hinata. With your back facing my front." He requested.

The obedient Yuki-onna followed his request still oblivious of what he was about to do. The Hanyo sat between his legs. She blushed at the warmth behind her.

"H-Hinata. I want to test something out. Would you give me the permission to touch you?" He nervously asked her.

Hinata blushed at the implication. She is might be innocent to the ways of men but that does not mean that she has no idea on what happens between two married couples. The thought of giving herself to Naruto does not sound unappealing at all. Unlike what happened this morning where she was held against her will, Naruto is asking for her permission. It oddly made her feel excited. So she nodded her head in confirmation.

Using two of his tails, Naruto gently took Hinata's ankles and guide her legs to rest over his opened ones. Her Kimono stretched and he could see the _nagajuban_ she is wearing under the outer layer of her kimono. He also used his third tail and left hand to open the inner layer of her kimono.

"Maybe next time you ought to wear a Yukata rather than a Kimono." Naruto mumbled to himself but Hinata managed to catch it. Hinata dully notified the mumble and plan to wear a yukata the next time Naruto act's like this.

With her legs spread eagle and her womanhood exposed. Hinata started feeling nervous. Her breathing became erratic. She has never done this before. She haven't even touched herself. Men who would try to touch Hinata would slowly become suffocated by the demonic energy surrounding the Yuki-onna. But it seems that Naruto is immune to the demonic energy. He must be used to surrounding himself with demonic energy or life force. Well, he has been living with humans, and humans don't have the ability to hide their life force or life essence.

The two tails holding Hinata's ankles wrap themselves around her thighs and started twisting themselves.

Hinata moaned at the stimulation. She threw her head back and landed on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto took the chance to run his tongue on Hinata's exposed neck. He planted open mouthed kisses on her cold porcelain skin making her moan in pleasure. Naruto sucked on the space below her jaw.

"N-Naru-aah~" She moaned. Naruto's third tail fished out her generous right breast. Her right breast burst out of its confines. Naruto licked his lips at the woman's pink hard nipple. He let his third tail squeeze the milk white lobe. The orange tip of his tail circled itself around Hinata's pebble hard nipple and gently tapped the flat tip of the nipple now and then.

Hinata melted in his arms, thrashing her head, and moaning out in pleasure. She has never thought that someone would feel something like this. Her body is burning hot in a good way. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto's window pane started frosting. A thin sheet of ice started coating the ceiling. But both are too preoccupied to notice the sudden shift of temperature.

Naruto's left hand started caressing Hinata's inner thigh, close to her flower. Hinata's eyes went wide and she let out a pleasured moan.

"Na-Naruto-sama- n-not th-ahh-ere!" She moaned out when Naruto comb his hand on Hinata's pubic hair.

Naruto ignored the girl's almost incoherent mumbling. His body has started absorbing the hanyo's demonic energy. Naruto continued caressing the girl's soft pubic hair. In all the woman he has bedded most of them shave or trim their hair _down there_. But Hinata probably didn't trim her hair because she simply did not know how. He has this nagging feeling that Hinata might be a virgin. His hand drift on lower, letting his middle finger brush against her covered clitoris.

Hinata gasped and closed her eyes. Everything is so unfamiliar to her. But it seems that Naruto is experienced in this department. A sudden feeling of jealousy coursed through her being. But that was completely drown when Naruto fished out her clitoris and rubbed it with his middle finger.

"Ahh~" Hinata moaned. Her hands fisted the sheets right next to them.

Naruto continue to rub her clitoris using his palm while pointer finger and ring finger spread her labia apart. His middle finger traced the outline of her hole which is covered with her juices.

"Eh? Hinata's so wet." He commented with a smirk.

Hinata opened one of her eyes to look at his grinning expression. "W-wet?"

Naruto confirmed his suspicion when he felt her hymen intact. Ignoring her hymen, Naruto inserted his middle finger about an inch deep and rubbed her walls. The reaction is almost instant. Hinata's back arched and she moaned in absolute pleasure. Although she it is a little bit uncomfortable that something is lodge within her, Naruto's fingers continued pleasuring her making sure that her body stays relaxed.

"N-Naru-to-sama! So-something's coming!" She moaned out when an unfamiliar heat started clawing within her like it was trying to get out. It was pulsing and oh so pleasurable.

Naruto felt her inner walls spasms around his finger. He used his thumb to further stimulate Hinata's clitoris and he inserted yet another inch inside her.

"Ahhhhh~" Hinata drawled out. White lights danced behind her closed eyes and her body trembles in pleasure. Her womanhood is throbbing, each throb sending waves of pleasure all over her body. After the wave has passed, she went limp in Naruto's arms.

Naruto has absorbed a sizable portion of Hinata's demonic energy. He watched the demonic surrounding her continue to enter his body until Hinata's climax dissipated. What happened next shocked Naruto. Hinata's demonic energy started filling up again. Her regeneration is almost as fast as a full grown yokai's. And that feat confirmed yet another suspicion. His father did think this arrange marriage through. Hinata is probably the only woman in his age group who could satiate his libido.

Hinata's breathing was heavy. Her womanhood is still sending small waves of pleasure through her. She can't believe that something like that can be attained in this mortal plane.

Naruto took his hand out of Hinata and licked them clean. It was like licking ice cream, upon leaving her body, the juice solidified like her tears. Naruto enjoyed the taste of Hinata melting in is tongue. It seems that bedding a yuki-onna is as exciting as they say. Naruto's tails supported Hinata's weight as he turn her to face him. He caressed the daze girl's cheeks using his wet left hand and kissed her. The girl moaned into his mouth and used that to his advantage and pushed his tongue inside her cold cavern. His member throbbed inside his pants. He is so hard that he could probably use his member as a jackhammer.

Hinata moaned at the warmth of his tongue making contact with her own cold one. Naruto broke the kiss and whispered to her.

"Permission to consummate our marriage?" He asked. Naruto's mind is clouded with lust for Hinata's body and her demonic energy which filled him quite nicely. His shoulder is healing in a fast rate because of the Demonic energy he consumed.

Hinata contemplated her options. Although she really wants to feel Naruto's warmth and to be one with him. She always believed that making love should be shared between two hearts who loves each other. Although she whole heartedly love Naruto, he doesn't love her. But then again, this might be her only chance to be with Naruto. Maybe when they'll arrive in Konoha, he'll ask the yondaime to terminate their marriage.

While waiting for her answer. Naruto noticed that he could see his breathe. He then look around the room and saw that his apartment is now covered in frost. He sweat dropped at that fact and noted that he should not bed Hinata in a public space or else he'll have some questions to answer.

Hinata was about to agree to their consummation when the frosted window opened and a black figure perched in the window pain.

Hinata squeaked in embarrassment and pressed her body against Naruto's. Naruto hugged the embarrassed girl and turned to the intruder.

"What the fuck dude!? Don't you see that we are busy?!" Naruto bellowed.

The figure was illuminated and Naruto can see who the intruder is. It is a Karasu-tengu in his half humanoid form.

Hinata turn her head towards the intruder, her face is still red at the thought that somebody found her and her husband in such an intimate position.

"S-Sasuke-san!" She said. She had forgotten that she had called for Sasuke so they could return to Konoha.

The handsome and irritated Karasasu-tengu clicked his tongue. "Shall we go now or I'll wait for you two to finish?"

* * *

Woooh. My very first lemon/lime. I hope I did well. I thank you all for your warm welcome! If you have questions regarding the yokai, please ask. I am also sorry for my English, I have no time to proof read my work because I'm also proofreading my own thesis. Sorry.

Hinata may seem like a submissive girl but don't be fooled. She is still inexperienced so she'll have to rely on Naruto to help her make her _moves_ , if you know what I mean. *wink*

Naruto would become stronger too, I'll assure you that. How about you guys guess who's the yokai Kakashi and Obito are looking for?

 **Terms and Definitions** :

 **Kiminari no Kuni-** _Land of Lightning_

 **Tsuchi no Kuni-** _Land of Earth_

 **Hi no Kuni-** _Land of Fire_

 **Nukekubi-** _A yokai whose head detaches from its neck. It bites the neck of a human and drains its blood similar to that of a vampire._

 **Hanyo-** _Half-human, Half-yokai_

 **Kappa-** _And aquatic reptilian humanoids. It is often depicted as a humanoid form of a turtle and a giant salamander who has a duck's beak._

 **Hone Onna-** _A yokai who died loving someone whole heartedly. They often comes back as a ghost/yokai and haunts their lovers who are often deceived by the Hone Onna and continues their love until the living lover will die._

 **Nagajuban-** _The inner layer of kimono._

 **Fundoshi-** _Men's underwear back in ancient japan._

 **Difference between a Kimono and Yukata-** _A kimono is more complicated and harder to put on and take off. A yukata is easier to put on and you could move easily without restrictions._


	4. Chapter 4: Nurarihyon

**Remarks:** I would like to say that this is not a Nurarihyon no Mago crossover. My concept and Shiibashi Hiroshi's Yokai concept are different. And no character from Nurarihyon no Mago is used in the making of this fic. The only similarity found in this fic and in NNM is that both uses Yakuza and Yokai in the plot. But other than that, our plots are different, our characters are different and etc.

But I won't blame the Guest though. In fact I thank you. Because of you, I reread Nurarihyon no Mago and found out that my ship is as canon as my OTP. So the other similarity NNM has in my fic is that both uses the yokai, Yuki-onna, as the love interest of the protagonist.

I would also like to thank Kelvin King for imparting to me his very good idea.

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

The sun has set. The flames in a particular campfire illuminated a small part of the forest. Obito stood naked in front of the fire while he hang his damp clothes close to it. He gave Kakashi, who is warm and dry, a menacing glare.

"This is all your fault Kakashi." Obito grumbled.

Kakashi just smirked and unrolled his futon right next to the bon fire. Kakashi took out his favorite book out and giggled. Obito just sneered at the yokai.

"I can't believe you like that book so much. It's nothing but sex." Obito whined. He likes his literature better if it's filled with heartfelt poems and legends.

"It has plot, Obito. You just haven't read it yet." The Okuri Inu stated flipping another page of the book.

Obito grumbled and throw another log into the fire. He stood up and closed his eyes. His demonic energy swirled around him like a human sized tornado. Black feathers sprouted on the back of his neck, his jaw line, his shoulders, the sides of his waist and his outer thigh. Large black wings grew on his back. His senses heightened and the cold he once felt in his humanoid form disappeared.

He is in his semi-human form. This form is a borderline between a yokai's real form and the humanoid form which is usually used to blend in with humans. When a Yokai is in their humanoid form, eighty five percent of their demonic energy is kept inside them. In their semi-human form, where their _Ayakashi_ trait is much more visible, half of their full power is unleashed. When the Yokai turns into their full form, it is when a yokai is at their strongest. Although it is more convenient for a Yokai to always use their full forms, as the elemental word begin to modernized, Yokai must rely on their less powerful form to coexist with the ever growing population of humans. The more you blend to the mundane, the higher the chances of you finding a suitable human to feed on, this is in the case of omnivores and carnivorous yokai.

Obito is an insectivore. He mainly feeds on insects and the occasional seeds and nuts. Although he also likes the taste of human kidneys, a trait he picked up from his tengu ancestry.

Kakashi on the other hand is mainly carnivorous. As with all Okuri Inu, he is particularly fond of human flesh. But just like almost all Yokai now a days, he had adapted to human food. But the occasional human flesh is always welcome into his diet. Specially those humans with wicked and tainted hearts.

Speaking of food, Kakashi frowned at his teammate who had found himself some crickets to munch on. Obito's semi-human form gave him a night vision which all nocturnal yokai have. Kakashi does not care if his partner found food before him, it was the fact that his partner is currently flapping around the forest naked. What if some human campers manages to find this overgrown naked bird jumping from tree to tree to find critters? He does not want to be the one to explain everything to his Sensei.

"Are you comfortable at running around the forest practically naked?" Kakashi asked.

Obito just smirked and but both his clawed hands on his hips. "Keep on talking like that Kakashi and I'll be convinced that you are just jealous of my manly physics."

Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Like I would be envious of that little friend of yours." He retorted.

"Why you-"

Obito did not manage to continue his sentence. His wings gave a single flap and exterminated the fire.

Kakashi, who was about to reach the _exciting_ part of the novel, grumbled in disappointed and was about to give Obito a firm beating. He stopped when he saw Obito's tensed body language. Kakashi wordlessly took his katana and throw Obito's _Daikyu_.

Obito caught his _Yumi_ and fished an extra-long feather located on his wings. This serves as his arrow. He did not wipe away the blood dripping from the tip of the feather. A Yosuzume's blood is poisonous to a carnivorous Yokai. Although the process of plucking a feather from his wings does hurt, another feather will grow on its place in less than a day.

Kakashi's demonic energy swirled around him. Two black dog ears appeared on his head. His muscles bunch up and became larger. Black fur came out behind his ears and some parts of his body. His senses tripled and his demonic energy grew. Kakashi growled when he sensed the little stalker they had acquired. Kakashi look at Obito through his night vision and nodded to him. The Yosuzume nodded and flapped his wings.

In less than half a minute, the two disappeared in to the darkness.

The forest grew silent as if anticipating the battle that was about to begin. The embers from the bon fire flickered as they slowly died down. Not even the wind dared to blew its cold night air upon the combatants. Everything seems still for a second.

The yokai following the two boldly appeared in the middle of the campsite right next to the once lit up fire. The Yokai is in his half humanoid form. A distinctive water dish rests on the Yokai's head. The Yokai is a _Kappa_ , a strong one it seems for kappa's rarely wonder off of their natural habitat.

The Kappa observed the abandoned water skin resting beside Obito's wooden sandals. He raised his hand above it and the water forced its way up to the Kappa's hand.

" _Chi Chi Chi_ " An ominous call rang throughout the forest.

The Kappa straightened up and ducked his head just in time for an arrow to swivel past his head. Three more feathered arrows flew towards him. He made a water dome surrounding him just in time for the arrows to pierce his water dome instead. Just as the arrow touched the water, the water immediately turned into a sickly red color signifying that it is indeed poisoned.

The Kappa drop his water dome to the ground. It would be bad if the poison will reach his source of water located on the dish-like structure of his head. He palmed the ground and moisture spread from his hand to the surrounding areas. The trees rustles and a winged creature burst out from the shrubbery a mile away from the Kappa.

Obito draws another arrow and points it towards the rushing water following him from below. He released his makeshift arrow and it hit the water turning it red. He then took another feather from his wing and draws it. This time, his target is the kappa. Without preamble, Obito released the arrow.

Sensing the arrow, the drop to his knees to avoid it. Gathering the moisture found in the ground, he willed it to do his bidding. He raised his hand and flicked it towards the flying Yosuzume. Strings of water flew towards Obito, cutting the leaves that unfortunately drifted on its path.

Obito took two feather and simultaneously draws them and let's go. The first arrow pierced the incoming ball of water and the second one hurtles towards the kappa.

The Kappa draws his _Tachi_ , which was located on his right hip, and effectively cuts the feather into half. The sudden change in momentum made him stumble, forcing himself to kneel. That was when he heard the growl behind him. He shifted his grip on his Tachi and twisted it so that the blunt side of the blade is touching his wrist and his elbow. He used the sharper side to parry the other yokai who attacked him from behind. The Kappa's curved Katana crossed with Kakashi's own Tachi. Both blades slide against each other until both _suba's_ touched each other. Sparks were formed before both swordsmen jump away from each other.

Kakashi took his other Tachi and crossed both his blades against each other as to intimidate the kappa.

The Kappa was unperturbed by the intimidation and swung his sword to the left to deflect another feather arrow.

Using the distraction, Kakashi hesitatingly lunged at the kappa, both swords positioned in front of him as he thrusts both katana's to the kappa.

The Kappa sends another sharp strings of water towards the Yosuzume and parry the blades by shifting to Kakashi's left side, run his own tachi against the two blades and raise them up above him as he twirled himself to Kakashi's right side and slide his Tachi to his opponent's suba, grab Kakashi's elbow and kicks Kakashi's right knee. With Kakashi's elbow on his hand, he twisted Kakashi so the Okuri Inu's back is in front of him and made a huge dome of water covering the two of them. Three arrows pierced the water and falls to the ground. The Kappa drops the water and kicks Kakashi forward. All of these happened in a matter of seconds.

"Lesson number one." The Kappa points at the flying Yosuzume. "Never shoot blindly especially when a comrade is near your opponent."

The Kappa then approached the fallen Kakashi. "Lesson number two." He steps on Kakashi's head making the Okuri Inu grunt. "Never hold back. Even If your opponent is your previous Oyabun."

Kakashi coughs some dirt and glared at the Kappa. "Understood." He growls.

Obito lands next to the Kappa and Kakashi. He sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry about that, Tobirama-sama."

Tobirama clicked his tongue and glared at his previous subordinates. "You two sure did grow. But Minato pampered you too much."

Kakashi stood up. He pats his knees to eliminate the dirt he collected from his fall. "Tobirama-sama, how long have you've been following us?" He asked.

Tobirama picked up Obito's damp loincloth and took out the moisture within it, making it dry instantly. He tosses the cloth to its owner and did the same process on Obito's hakama and yukata. The naked yokai immediately shifted to his humanoid form and put on his clothes.

"You two are good sensors, I'll tell you that. I was surprised when you detected me. Most yokai would stays oblivious to my presence for days. I started following you the moment Obito touched the waters of the lake of fire." Tobirama explained.

"Ah, so that means that Tobirama-sama knows exactly what our purpose is." Kakashi stated.

The kappa nodded his head. "I will take you to him." He stated and wave his hand.

Kakashi waited for Obito to put on his wooden sandals before following the Kappa.

Tobirama Senju was the second Oyabun of the Konoha Yakuza. He was also said to be the most powerful Kappa who has ever tread in water. Not only was he capable of living for months without any source of water nearby, he is also able to take the tiny particles of water drifting in the air or resting in the ground. Rumors has it that he is also able to take the water within a human and use it for himself. One thing is clear though, Tobirama is a formidable yokai.

It didn't take them long to reach a clearing. The mist that surrounds the clearing is thick. Even an Okuri Inu's enhanced eyesight cannot penetrate the mist. Although Tobirama himself was not bothered by the mist. Kakashi and Obito soon found out why.

Floating paper lanterns appeared and lit up the path where Tobirama is heading. The clearing was soon filled with _Shiranui_ , lighting up the whole clearing. A _Ryuto_ can also be seen hovering above them. The mist fades revealing a festival of some sorts. Hundred or more Yokai can be seen eating, gambling and dancing from a band of _Tsukumogami._ Some _Taka Onna_ and Kejoro would be seen serving the male yokai and some are in a compromising position with them. A group of _Namahage_ is chasing young yokai as the others laugh at this merriment. A large number of _Onibi_ are floating around the festival, some children tries to catch the floating balls of fire only for the _Onibi_ to fade out in their hands.

"Wow." Obito breathe out in awe. He has never seen such a colorful and organized festival filled with Yokai. He has been on festivals before, the humans in Konoha celebrates them. Although more than a half of Konoha's population are actually Yokai, those yokai actively participate the human festivals like the Rinne festival and the Sakura festival. Maybe because they had been coexisting with the humans long enough to be partly influenced by them. Even the food they eat had been influenced by those humans. Not that Obito's complaining.

Kakashi on the other hand was more interested on the construction on the hill of the clearing. On top of that hill is a majestic palanquin that seems to be glowing. Standing around the palanquin are _Tsukumogami_. Majority of these Tsukumogami are tables with luxurious human delicacies placed on them. Also beside the palanquin is a giant red Otoroshi. Some of the Yokai surrounding the palanquin are in their humanoid form and most of them are wearing Samurai armor. Circling above the palanquin is a silver Nozuchi. The whole arrangement itself tells that the one inside the palanquin is the leader of this Yokai.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Tobirama asked his company who grew even more silent since they saw the pandemonium. "By the look of Kakashi's face, you already know what this is, right?" He turned to the Okuri Inu.

"The Hyakki Yagyo. The parade of the Hundred Demons or simply The Pandemonium." Kakashi stated.

Obito's eyes widen and he was even more awed. Right in front of him is the legendary Hyakki Yagyo. Obito wasn't really informed who was the person they were pursuing, only Kakashi was informed. Now everything makes sense.

"Every day's a festival here. The Supreme Commander wants it to be such." Tobirama clarified. He once again waved his hand for the pair to follow him.

They ignored the feasting Yokai and head to where the palanquin is. Just before they reach the palanquin, the Nozuchi hovering above it saw the group. The giant flying serpent flew down to Tobirama. The Nozuchi was a foot away from the ground when his demonic energy swirled around him.

Kakashi watched the Nozuchi transform into his humanoid form. Before them is a young Yokai with Gray hair. Although the Yokai may look like he's about Kakashi's age, the aura he excludes tells a different story.

"Hello! Welcome to _Hyakki Yakko_!" The Gray haired Nozuchi greeted.

Tobirama winced at the Nozuchi's loud voice. "Shin, stop playing around and let us pass." Tobirama commanded.

Shin winced at the Kappa's attitude. "Hey! Relax. I'm just wondering why the great Tobirama is now picking up stranglers."

"Why youuu-" an angry vein pop out of Obito's forehead and Kakashi has to physically hold the Yosuzume back.

"Could you be Sai-kun's brother?" Kakashi asked the Nozuchi.

The Gray haired yokai beamed at the mention of his brother. "Ah! You know Sai! So you must be from Konoha's Yakuza!" He turned to Tobirama. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Konoha's Yokai are always welcome within the Hyakki Yakko."

Tobirama forcefully step on the Nozuchi's foot before walking past him. The Nozuchi yelped and gave the kappa an annoyed look before transforming back to his full form and resumed his position.

Kakashi and Obito just watched the whole ordeal impassively. They silently followed the Kappa.

The Tsukumogami hop backwards to create a path for Tobirama. Their beady eyes stared at Kakashi and Obito with distrust. They are mainly distrustful to strangers who seek attendance to their master.

When Tobirama arrived a meter away from the Palanquin, he drop down to his knees and bowed his head.

"Nurarihyon-sama, two Konoha Yokai wants to speak to you." Tobirama stated.

There was a slight rustling sound coming from the Palanquin.

"Ah, Tobirama-kun. No need to call me by that name. I told you, it makes me feel so old." A gentle yet authoritative voice came from inside the palanquin.

The mere voice itself made Kakashi and Obito drop down to their knees in utter respect. Both can already feel the superior demonic energy that the person behind the palanquin omitted.

"Forgive me Hagoromo-sama." Tobirama raised his head.

The golden curtain of the palanquin opened and came down the Supreme Commander of all Yokai. His demonic energy engulfed the whole clearing with its golden hue. This is very impressive with the fact that the Nurarihyon is currently in his humanoid form. Kakashi can't imagine the amount of power this Yokai will emit when he turns into his full form.

The old and wrinkled yokai approached the Konoha Yokai with a gentle smile. His steps were so graceful that it was more like he was hovering than walking.

"Ahh, Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, what brings you to my Hyakki Yagyo?" The wise Yokai asked.

Kakashi remained kneeled when he answered. "Our Oyabun sent us to deliver to you a message." He then produced a scroll from his Yukata. He held it above his head with his head bowed. "He insisted that this is urgent."

The Supreme Commander took the scroll. One of the Oni assigned to hold one of the palanquin's posts move to take the scroll from his Master in case if it has poison. But he was stopped by Hagoromo's outstretch hand. The Supreme Commander trusts his Grandson.

Hagoromo opens the scroll and reads its contents. Only the festivities below can be heard. When he is done reading, Hagoromo closes the scroll and sighs dejectedly causing his subordinates to worry.

"It seems that my beloved Grandson is dying. I have anticipated this, but my soul still weeps." He stated causing the Yokai around him, except Kakashi and Obito, to gasp.

"Minato-sama is dying?" Somebody gasped.

"It's because of THAT curse isn't it!?" Another stated.

Hagoromo waved his hand to silence the crowd. His heart aches for his Grandson. In his two sons, Asura and Indra, it was Asura, the younger one, who first produced a child. Because Minato was his first Grandchild, he showered the Zenko Kitsune with love and affection. He was actually against Minato's union with the Yako Gitsune, Kushina, knowing that doing that would anger the God Inari who had strictly forbidden his Kitsune to mingle with the evil and malevolent Yako Kitsune. Although he could have gone against the Curse of the God of Harvest, Inari, he had promise to _Amaterasu_ to never interfere with the Gods and the Yokai serving them. He is yokai of honor and with a bitter heart, he had watched his son and his mate fall under the curse.

"I can't do anything for my Grandson." He bitterly stated. "But I will honor his last request."

"Hagoromo-sama?" Tobirama questioned. His master seems to be contemplating something.

"Tobirama-kun, I want you to accompany Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun to Konoha." The Nurarihyon commanded.

Tobirama hesitated but nodded his head nonetheless. He really doesn't want to return to Konoha after his brother's death. But if the Supreme Commander wills it.

Hagoromo cleared his throat to catch Tobirama's waning attention. "I also want you to do something for me…"

* * *

"Are you sure that this guy was the same Sasuke Uchiha I once knew?" Naruto pointed to the giant Kotengu they are currently riding on.

To show his annoyance to the blond, the Kotengu tilted to his left where Naruto is riding on causing Naruto to curse as he stumbled down the back of the kotengu and almost fall to his doom. Hinata yelped and immediately balanced herself on the back of the flying kotengu and rescues her husband.

"Sasuke-san! Please control yourself!" Hinata politely corrected the kotengu.

The giant flying Yokai just squawked and righted himself. But a satisfied smirk spreads on the Yokai's lips. Naruto who noticed the leer growled at the yokai.

"The moment we land you're dead, you fucking cock-blocker!" Naruto growled.

Hinata turned red and sighed in defeat.

After finding the blond and his wife in a compromising position, Hinata pushed her husband and adjusted her kimono. Naruto was extremely disappointed and greeted the Kotengu properly with a grin.

What Naruto did not expect was for his past playmate to brush him off like an upset lover would. Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends back when they were little. The two cheerful younglings bonded together after Sasuke accidentally ate Naruto's _tofu_ ramen. Sasuke was a lot cheerful back then and tends to get caught by Naruto's pranks. It is not an unusual sight though, Kushina and Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, are also best of friends. Like Sasuke, Mikoto had also fell into Kushina's pranks. But these unfortunate events only made their bond stronger.

And now Naruto's extremely perplexed with his best friends actions. Gone was the cheerful and innocent Sasuke, in his place is a battle harden Kotengu whose face seems to be carved in to a scowl.

Much to Naruto's jealousy, when the Kotengu transformed to his full form, Naruto deduced that Sasuke might be the largest Kotengu he has ever seen. Sasuke's demonic energy is much larger than Naruto's own. It seems that Naruto remained stuck on his thirteen year old self while his child hood friends grew stronger and stronger. Another thing to add to his guilt. If only he stayed in the Yakuza, he could have been two times stronger than Sasuke.

Rather than crying on spilled milk, Naruto vowed to himself that he'll have to grow stronger so he could protect his Yakuza. And to do that, he must return to Konoha.

"Naruto-sama, are you okay?" Hinata asked the blond.

Naruto grinned at his wife while scratching the back of his head. "I'm okay, just a bit shaken up."

Naruto can see that his wife is still worried but decided to just observe him. His wife… It is still a strange word on his tongue. He is still not accustomed to the fact that he is now a married Yokai. But then he remembered what happened hours ago. He winced at himself as he remembered his actions. He was a bit guilty that he did that to dear innocent Hinata. She deserve better than to be stuck to a cursed Yokai like him. Specially one who feeds on her demonic energy. He vowed to resist his urges until he settle things with his father.

"It's almost midnight." Hinata observed. "Sasuke-san? Can we land? We must make camp." She requested their mount. Sasuke just squawked in agreement.

The Kotengu swiveled to the left and slowly descended to the ground. Sasuke landed on a small clearing. The husband and wife jump off of the kotengu. Sasuke's dark energy swirled around him as he transformed back to his humanoid form. During this process, Hinata diligently set up camp while Naruto was left staring at the transformed Yokai. The blond is still stuck on his semi-human form.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke growled. He picked up his discarded knapsack.

Naruto narrows his eyes in deep contemplation. "I just realized that when you transform from your full form back to your humanoid form, there was this instance where the others can see you naked before your clothes materializes."

Sasuke was tempted there and there to decapitate his future Oyabun.

"Hmn." The Kotengu grunted. He turn around and seemingly disappeared somewhere.

"Naruto-sama, please don't tease Sasuke-san too much." Hinata said.

Naruto frowned. "Why? You like him or something?" There was venom in his tone. He suddenly stop and think of how he reacted. Why would he care if Hinata likes the Kotengu? Not that he was jealous or anything.

"Sasuke-san is part of the Yakuza, a person I consider a part of my Family." Hinata sighed as she froze the tent's pole in place. "Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama and Yondaime-sama were not the only ones who were affected by your sudden disappearance. Sasuke-san was deeply affected too."

Naruto cringe at that. A sudden pang of guilt made him rethink off his attitude towards the Kotengu. He suddenly remembered a particular memory concerning the Uchiha.

.

.

.

 _Naruto watched his best friend tackle a young Bakeneko and dip the feline yokai's paw into the ink pot. He winced at the load screech of the Bakeneko._

" _Yes! That's eighty seven!" The Young Uchiha exclaimed. He pushed the Bakeneko's paw in to the scroll he is holding before letting the traumatized cat go._

 _Naruto watched in amusement as the ghost feline stumbled away from them._

" _Naruto! Look! Look! I'm almost through with my collection!" The young Uchiha was practically bouncing in joy._

 _Naruto gave his best friend a pleased grin. "Ne~ Sasuke, why did you start this collection?" He asked Sasuke._

 _The Kotengu's grin softened at this question. "Nii-san promised me that he'll train me once I am done with my collection."_

 _The blond closed his fists and grinned. "Ah! So that means that I have to step up my game too! If a prodigy like Itachi-nii will train you, that means I have to get stronger too!"_

 _Sasuke was confused. "But Young Master, you don't need to get stronger. I and the others will be there to protect you."_

 _The next thing Sasuke knew was Naruto's fist making contact with his head._

" _Idiot! Who would protect you guys then? Me of course!" Naruto declared. "Let's grow stronger together Sasuke! Then I'll make you my wakagashira!"_

 _The Kotengu perked up, he ignored his throbbing head and beamed at his young master. "Really!?"_

" _Yup! I promise! And I never go back on my word!"_

 _._

 _._

"I broke my promise to him. Is that why he's upset with me? That doesn't explain the change of attitude though. Wait- does that mean Sasuke is acting like someone who was abandoned by his lover?" Naruto murmured.

Hinata giggled hearing her husband's mumbles. She entered her makeshift tent and unrolled two futons side by side. She blushed at the fact that she will have to share a tent with her young master.

"Hinata, can we go to sleep now?" Naruto called as he entered the small tent.

Hinata gasped and nodded her head. The husband and wife wiggled in to their futon.

Naruto watched the leather lining of their tent. His thoughts wandered off to the people he had disappointed. His mother, his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather, Sasuke, Hinata and the whole Yakuza, he had disappointed them all. Can he be forgiven? Hinata seems to have forgiven him quite easily. What about Sasuke? Will he expect everyone to treat him as indifferently as Sasuke had acted? Will he earn their respect when their Oyabun is much weaker than them?

' _So many questions… I'm kinda scared to know the answers."_ Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto-sama, everything will be turn out fine. It always does." The woman beside him said.

He blushed in embarrassment and faced the Yuki-onna. "Why do you always do that, Hinata? Can you read my mind or something?"

Hinata giggled. "You are just easy to read Naruto-sama."

Naruto frowned at himself. "I have broken so many promises, Hinata. I have trampled so many hearts. I don't think anyone would truly forgive me." Naruto confessed. He does not know why he is telling this to Hinata. But deep inside him, something is telling him to open up to the Yuki-onna.

A cold hand touched his face. It was Hinata's hand who caressed his whiskered cheeks. "Naruto-sama. You would not be forgiven if you won't ask for one. Rather than moping around, why not start forgiving yourself? Maybe then, you would be able to keep your promises."

Naruto smiled softly at the Yuki-onna. She really is something. In fact, he doesn't mind being married to her. He shook his head at those thoughts, he vowed that starting today, he would refrain doing such selfish acts. He would free Hinata from his father's arranged marriage. Hinata would be able to be with the one she really loves.

"Hinata." He whispered with such gentleness that Hinata's heart quickened. "Starting today, I'll never go back on my word. That is the first promise that I would keep."

Hinata smiled adoringly at the man she loves but does not love her in return. "Naruto-sama. I will be the witness of such promise."

Outside of the tent, Sasuke sat on a maple tree's branch. He sighed upon hearing the Young Master's promise.

"You better be sincere Naruto. I already did my fair share of growing. It is your turn now."

* * *

Everything was a blur to Minato's senses. He press his hand on his aching chest. The next thing he knows was that he was coughing up blood on the tatami. Tears flowed from his eyes. His due date was supposed to be next full moon. Why is he acting like this if that was the case? He is not ready, he wants to see Naruto's grown up face! He wants to congratulate his son. He wants to see Naruto before he departs.

Minato's body falls to the wooden floor. His tears mixed with blood flows down to the tatami.

He's not ready… Not yet…

"Naruto…"

* * *

 **OMAKE** :

It was a sunny day in Suna. One particular castle is bustling with activity. The Lord of the castle, Tomoyagi Ken, bowed to the man leaving his estate.

"Please take care!" The old Daimyo stated.

In front of the Daimyo is a man dressed in golden silk. His long black hair is tied in a bun. His kimono is embroidered with such beautiful artworks depicting the Gods and Goddesses. He was the personification of royalty and regality. The court men and women alike stared in awe at the Man. His aura excludes such power that even the Daimyo himself cannot resist bowing down to the Man as if he was the emperor of the Elemental Nations.

But the Daimyo is actually oblivious on who this Man is. He just came into the castle demanding food, their finest cigar and the most luxurious bed in the whole village of Suna. The Daimyo obeyed without a question. Like the God Amaterasu himself commanded him to do such things. The Man ate their food, drink their sake and slept on feathered beds without introducing himself to the household. No one even questioned the freeloader.

When the time has come, the Man left the castle and into his Palanquin which is made of gold. By the time the Man was already gone, it was then that the Daimyo realized that he just gave all the country's resources to the Man. The Daimyo stood appalled at his doings. He then knew that he had just been visited by the most powerful Yokai in the Elemental Nations, Nurarihyon.

.

.

.

The young Nurarihyon smiled at the scenic view outside of his palanquin.

"What a wonderful day. Isn't it Sai-kun?" The Supreme commander asked.

Beside the Nurarihyon is a young pale skinned boy. The boy's smiling face seems frozen upon his face.

"Yes, Hagoromo-sama. The Daimyo of Suna was very hospitable." The boy said.

Hagoromo chuckled and wave his hand dismissively. "It was all part of my abilities, Sai-kun. My Presence to anybody's home will affect the owner's mind and they would act like the house itself was mine."

Sai nodded his head but stayed silent.

"Hagoromo-sama!" A voice from outside the Palanquin called.

The Palanquin abruptly stopped. Hagoromo climbed down the palanquin to check what the ruckus was all about. Sai, who immediately followed his Lordship, noted that they had stop on a bamboo forest.

The four Oni who were carrying the Palanquin bowed down to the new Yokai walking towards them. Hagoromo immediately recognized the Yokai and greeted him.

"Asura! My son! It's been awhile." Hagoromo greeted.

Asura is the exact replica of his father in terms of looks. But unlike his father's lavish garment, Asura is wearing a worn down Kimono and a single white katana on his hip. He is wearing a white bandana around his short black hair.

The grin on Asura's face widened upon seeing his beloved father. He quickened his pace and hugged the older Nurarihyon.

"Father! It's so nice to see you! Have you seen Indra-nii?" The younger Yokai was practically bouncing on his feet. His face is twisted in a smile that seems to light up the whole bamboo forest.

Sai has heard of the tales of the two sons of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. He also knows that the Nurarihyon favors the younger son than the other older one even though the older one, Indra, was so more powerful than the younger son, Asura. Now Sai can testify why this is the case, Asura was simply _warm_. It was like the male is beckoning all of creation to bask in his kindness and warmth.

"I have not seen your brother for centuries Asura." Hagoromo solemnly admits. Although he does not share the same ideals as his older son, he still loves him so. "But anyway, what brings you here? So close to Hi no Kuni's borders." He asked.

A blush blooms upon Asura's tan cheeks. He bashfully scratched his ear. "I was hoping to find you father. I want you to meet someone." He admitted.

Asura look back to where he came from. "My love, you can come out now!" He called.

Behind one of the shrubs, a beautiful woman rose. Her golden hair reflected the glare of the sun. Her pale skin contrasts with her beautiful dark eyes. She was a sight to behold. What stand out more than her unearthly beauty are the eight majestic tails swinging behind her.

"A Kitsune?" Hagoromo whispered.

"Not just any Kitsune father, but my other half." Asura stated. Love shining in his eyes directed to the beautiful Yokai who is shyly bowing her head.

One particular part of the Kitsune caught Hagoromo's attention.

Hagoromo gasps. "She is with child Asura."

Asura grinned and took his beloved's hand and pull her near him. "Yes father. Minato will be his name."

Hagoromo's eyes soften when he saw the pure love the two lovers are sending to each other. Hagoromo is happy that his son has finally found the woman he cherish for eternity.

"What is your name dear?" Hagoromo asked the Kitsune.

The golden Kitsune smiled. "Inari. My name is Inari."

* * *

Thank you for Kelvin King who gave me the idea of making Omake's. My Omake's will showcase a certain Yokai and that Yokai's abilities based on actual Japanese myths.

I also want to thank SugarySkull for being such a good friend. Go check out her fics! NH fans (Naruto fans in general) will surely enjoy them!

I am sorry for this chapter, I was not thinking straight when I made this. I was supposed to post this last Monday but I came down with a flu.

Terms and Definitions:

 **Kappa:** _An amphibian yokai who are said to be the cause of people drowning in rivers._

 **Ayakashi:** _Another term for Yokai or the supernatural beings in japan._

 **Daikyu:** _A Japanese long bow._

 **Yumi:** _Japanese for bow._

 **Tachi:** _A curved Katana._

 **Suba:** _The sword guard of a katana._

 ***Chi Chi Chi:** _The distinctive call of a Yosuzume._

 **Shiranui:** _Mysterious lights floating in rivers and lakes at night._

 **Ryuto:** _A dragon shaped fire that floats around a calm lake or river. It is also found floating around Torii._

 **Taka Onna:** _A female yokai found in red light districts. At day they appear as a common woman, but at night they can stretch any parts of their body increasing their heights._

 **Namahage:** _Frightful demons who looks like a smaller Oni. They particularly enjoy scaring children and new brides._

 **Tsukumogami:** _They are common household items that were abandoned and became a yokai._

 **Onibi:** _A dangerous kind of Hi no tama (Ball of fire) which can appear in swarms. If a human gets too close, it will drain the life force of that human._

 **Hyakki Yakko:** _Another word for Hyakki Yagyo_

 **Bakeneko:** _They are cats who had grown old and became a yokai. They can grow as big as a human._


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

He can already see it. The mountains surrounding the village of Konoha. Such a beautiful sight for someone who was gone for a very long time.

"Home." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-sama, we'll be walking from here." Hinata informed the blond as Sasuke slowly descended to the ground.

The couple jump out of Sasuke's back. Sasuke's gigantic form stretched his wings and cawed in exhaustion.

"Eh? So the human civilians in Konoha are still unaware of the fact that they're surrounded by Yokai? I thought they'll notice by now." Naruto commented. "I mean before I left Konoha, I was pretty sure the humans will notice Kurama-jiji's presence. He is not subtle at all."

"Just like you." Sasuke commented after he transformed back to his humanoid form. "And yet you managed to hide yourself from the humans for almost a decade or so. Your grandfather is hundred times stronger than you, the rest is pretty self-explanatory."

Naruto pouted childishly. "Are you going to be this rude to me for the rest of the day?"

Sasuke smirked. "For the rest of my life Naruto." He then started walking towards the direction of Konoha.

"Hey! I said sorry already didn't I!?" The blond followed after Kotengu.

Hinata smiled softly at the exchange. That was the longest sentence Sasuke had spoken since Naruto's disappearance. She knows that deep inside Sasuke, he is as glad as she is, now that Naruto's back in their lives. Naruto really doesn't know how influential he was to his peers eighty-four years ago. She can't wait to see her friend's reaction once they'll see him. She can already see Sakura and Ino pounding him to a pulp. Not that Hinata won't stop that ordeal once it happens. She doesn't want to become a widow in such an early stage of her marriage, she specially does not want to end up a virgin widow. She blushed thinking of the conversations Kushina and the other older females had when the red-head Gitsune was still alive. Kushina once told the women how wonderful it is to have a Kitsune lover. Hinata, who was twenty years old at that time, was beyond appalled as the wife of their Oyabun relayed the _positions_ that only a male Kitsune can do to a woman. Since then, she may have had few fantasies of a certain blond Kitsune who has whiskers on his face. She chastised herself and created her own distractions so she would not divulge on those fantasies, one of the distractions was cooking. Now that the Blond Kitsune is back, as handsome and charming as ever, she's afraid that those fantasies may haunt her. Just like it haunted her last night.

She shook her head and watched her husband's retreating back. Her eyesight unconsciously drifted to the blond's rear, much to Hinata's embarrassment. What she found there made her go back to reality.

"Naruto-sama!" She called to her husband.

Naruto stop walking and turn to the yuki-onna who was lagging behind. "What is it, Hinata?"

Sasuke did not stop walking though. He really does not want to see his Oyabun and childhood friend flirting in front of him, something that he is pretty sure they would do. He has no intention on being a third wheeler. And besides, Hinata's like his younger sister already, just like every female, except a certain woman, in the Yakuza. He cringe when he remembered a certain afternoon where he found the two of them in an intimate position.

Hinata ran to catch up to her Husband. "Naruto-sama! Your tails! You must hide it."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, he had forgotten about that. "Eh. I-I forgot how to turn back to my humanoid form."

Hinata smiled. "That's okay Naruto-sama. We all forget things sometimes. I will be here to remind you "

Naruto cringed. "Th-That's not what I meant Hinata. I really have forgotten how to turn back into my humanoid form. In fact, I don't know how to turn into my full form either."

"At least you did not forgot our names." Sasuke, who stopped upon hearing Naruto's dilemma, commented.

Hinata gave Sasuke a disappointed look and turned to her husband who is frowning. "Naruto-sama, it's okay. I would gladly teach you."

Hinata was about to tell Naruto how to control demonic energy when a distinct sound of twigs snapping and cackling was heard.

"What's that?" Naruto asked facing the direction of Konoha.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sound. He too is looking at the direction where the sound came from.

Then they saw the source of the noise. In the distance, an _Oboroguruma_ can be seen speeding towards their general direction. Instead of an oxen pulling the cart, the cart is being pulled by a Demon wearing green jumpsuit. The giant head in front of the ox-cart cackled in delight in seeing the trees break every time the demon holding her kicks them away.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU!" The green dressed Yokai bellowed while kicking a tree aside.

Upon seeing the Green Yokai, Hinata visibly relaxed while Sasuke still visibly tensed. Naruto stood there gaping at the scene.

"I-Is that L-LEE?" Naruto stuttered out. "He's going to run over us!"

"What is that Idiot doing with an Oboroguruma in broad daylight?" Sasuke hissed.

"Lee-san seems to be as youthful as ever." Hinata giggled at her one ironic statement.

Naruto grab Sasuke by his shoulder and furiously shook him. The blond was clearly appalled at the situation.

"DO SOMETHING TO STOP THAT RAGING BEAST SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at the stoic kotengu.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" The green beast named Lee bellowed upon seeing the blond. He let go of the speeding demonic Ox-cart and was thrown away by the force.

Naruto watched in horror as the yokai flew towards him. Sasuke silently step aside during the whole debacle and watched Naruto get glopped by the Green beast who's tears created a mini rainbow. Hinata watched in amusement as her husband was thrown to the ground with Lee as the yokai slobbered the blond with tears.

"Naruto-sama! You're back!" The Green beast cried in joy.

"G-Get off me Lee!" Naruto wheeze out. He could barely breathe as Lee tightened his welcoming and deadly hug.

"Lee, do you want to kill our Oyabun?" Sasuke stated with authority.

Lee, who noticed Naruto's violet face, let go of the blond. "I-I'm so sorry Naruto-sama! My happiness at seeing you once again was not contained. I shall accept whatever punishment you give me, Master!" Lee passionately declared.

Hinata kneeled at her husband's side and ran her hand on his back.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and coughed. He stood up and grin at the green beast. "Lee! Never thought I'd see you again."

Lee looked like he was about to cry. "N-Naruto-sama, you're really here." He whispered as he wiped his tears away.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Lee, what are you doing hauling that Oboroguruma here? Did you even realize that a human could have seen you?"

Lee straightened out and his expression became serious. "Sasuke-sama! I have been send by Hiashi-dono to fetch Naruto-sama when we sensed his demonic energy! We need to return to the main house immediately!"

Hinata grew worried at Lee's expression. "Lee-san, did something happen to the main house?"

Lee's expression grew dim. "I-It's Minato-sama."

Naruto visibly paled. "O-Oyaji?"

* * *

Tsunade bowed her head in defeat. She gathered her materials and stood up holding the tray filled with medicine. She opened the shoji door and peered at the faces of the yokai who has gathered there. She shook her head and the crowd grew solemn. Their head bowed in defeat. Some yokai bursts into tears.

"I-I'm sorry… I did the best that I could. I-" Tsunade sobbed as tears flowed down her eyes.

"No matter how hard you guys cry, I will not eat that red bean soup Tsunade." Minato stated side eyeing the crowd that has gathered inside and outside of his room.

"Why you little-" Tsunade proceeded to throw the bowl towards the blond Kitsune.

Chaos ensues as the Tsukomogami's caught the bowl and its contents while the rest of the yokai present hold the angered Tsunade back.

"Yondaime-sama! Please eat the soup! It is for your own good!" Inoichi begged kneeling in front of his Oyabun.

"My episode last night didn't kill me but I'm pretty sure that soup would." Minato stated as one Tsukumogami brought the bowl closer to him. He eyed the soup which was supposed to be red in color but Tsunade somehow turned it into a vomit green.

"You brat! I poured all medicinal properties necessary to help you into that concoction!" Tsunade stated wiggling herself out of the yokai who held her back. She glared at the stubborn Oyabun who just sweated under her glare.

"B-But, it will taste bad." Minato whines.

"Of course it will!" Tsunade unhelpfully stated.

Inoichi glared at the pineapple haired Kirin lounging beside the Oyabun's futon. "Shikaku, What are you doing there?"

The Kirin ignored his best friend and cracked one eye open. "Yondaime, I think it's best if you eat that atrocity. I can't sleep with all this ruckus about."

Minato smiled at the male beside him. "Nara-san, you know as much as I do that I can't hardly gulp one spoon down my throat."

An angry vein popped on Inoichi's head. "What's so bad about this soup?" Inoichi waved the table Tsukugami, who is now holding the soup, to come closer. He took one spoonful of the concoction and ate it. In a second, his face turned green.

"W-wha-" Inoichi did not manage to say what he want to say for the urge to vomit was too strong. He stood up and run outside of the room where the crowd parted to make way.

Ino who was carrying fresh linen to the Oyabun's room watched her father run to the pond and puked his breakfast out. The Kappa residing on the pound was forced to evacuate.

"Tou-chan?" She called out but got nothing. "What was that about?" Ino asked Sakura who is also carrying blankets.

"Tsunade-taicho must have given him the 'healthiest' red bean soup there is." Sakura stated. She whispered 'excuse me' to the crowd of yokai so they could enter the Oyabun's room.

The crowd parted for Sakura and Ino to enter the room. Sakura took the moment to study the occupants of the said room. The Oyabun is lying on a futon on the middle. Tsunade is currently taking his temperature while still berating the stubborn Kitsune. Shikaku seems to be sleeping on Minato's right. A black haired woman sat where Inoichi had been sitting. Sakura identified the woman to be Shizune, a Taka Onna. She's Sakura's senpai and one of Tsunade's apprentice. She is currently holding the sickly colored red bean soup.

"Ah! Sakura!" Tsunade noticed the pink haired yokai. "I want you to help me force feed this stubborn Oyabun of ours."

Minato sit up in surprise. "Tsunade-san! Th-That's!" He paled when he saw the half-Oni cracked her knuckles in preparation for what's about to come.

"As you order Tsunade-taicho!" Sakura cheerfully stated.

Much to Minato's horror, his subordinates started to cheer on the two medics.

"Do it Tsunade-sama! For Yondaime-sama's sake!" One called out.

"Shove it down his throat!" One yelled.

"Oi! That sounded so wrong!" A voice who was most likely to be Inoichi's retorted.

Minato held his hand up to protect himself. "Oi! This is betrayal!" He called out in panic.

Shizune, who was greatly amused of the situation, gave Tsunade the red bean soup. Tsunade thanked the taka onna and rolled up her sleeves.

Minato paled at the sight of the soup. He swear he saw a tentacle reached out from the broth. "T-Tsunade! I-I saw something coming out from that!" He stuttered out.

"Oh! That was just the Octopus." Tsunade stated.

Shikaku, who was awaken by the cheering, sweat dropped at the sight. "Tsunade, normal people cook the octopus dead. That was a live Octopus."

The medic just shrug. "I thought it would be more exciting."

"I'm not excited at all!" Minato inched away from the medic. "And why would you put an octopus on a red bean soup!?"

They all stared at Ino who was the one who gave Tsunade the recipe. The Kejoro just shrug her shoulders, indifferent to the situation that is partly her fault. Who can blame her? She is still an amateur when it comes to cooking. And to her defense, it was Anko who told her that the Oyabun likes Tokoyaki.

Minato who knows that he has been cornered, literally cornered with by Sakura by his side and looking like she's ready to pounce in case the blond makes a run for it, raises up his hand in surrender. "Fine! I'll it eat. No need to force me."

The crowd burst out in celebration.

"But I'll only eat if Naruto will be the one who will feed me." Minato declared causing the crowd to deflate.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and was about to berate the Kitsune once again when gasps where heard outside.

The crowd of yokai parted with their eyes wide in awe. Their full attention was towards the young Yokai confidently strutting towards the Oyabun's room. They studied the Yokai with interest. The yokai was simply handsome even by Kitsune standards. It was probably because his breeding is beyond impressive. The yokai was very proportionate with his broad shoulders and tempered waists. Golden hair sat on his head. Three whisker-like scars ran from each side of his cheeks. He looks exactly like their Oyabun with few exceptions. His hair is short unlike their Oyabun and his eyes are rounder compared to Minato's sharp shaped eyes. But the Yokai's eyes… So blue like the clear blue sky. He was a sight to see.

"N-Naruto-sama…" One of the Yokai's whispered in recognition. Some gasped in surprise while the others whispers amongst one another.

Hinata walk past Naruto and slump beside the bedridden Oyabun. Her face is contorted in pure concern. "Yondaime-sama, are you alright? We heard from Lee-san tha-" A hand to her shoulders stop her sentence. The hand belonged to Tsunade who is mentally telling Hinata to stop for a moment. Hinata soon find out why.

Minato's attention was completely fixed to the new comer. His eyes glazed in unshed tears. With the sun behind Naruto, he seems to be shining in Minato's eyes. At last, he can see his son's face. His beautiful face that Minato feared that he would only see in his sleep. Gone was the gangly boy he held in his arms. The boy is now a man.

"N-Naruto." He whispered like the name itself is Kami's.

Naruto's serious face broke out to a grin. "I'm home."

And like that, the whole yokai mansion seems to light up. Like its soul has been finally returned. And everything seems to be brighter.

* * *

"Open up wide Oyaji!" Naruto commanded before shoving a spoon full of soup into his father's awaiting mouth.

Minato swallowed turning green. He was about to vomit but he held it back. Hinata brought the cup into the Oyabun's lips and made him drink the sweet broth of the properly prepared red bean soup. The sweetness of the red bean soup seems to wash away the more disgusting taste of the green one.

"Please be gentle Naruto-sama." Hinata requested.

Naruto pouted and asked the Oyabun to open his mouth once again.

The first thing that Naruto thought when he arrived in the household was that nothing had changed at all. After Lee relayed what happened the former night where Minato vomited blood. They entered the Oboroguruma and speed towards the household. Fortunately, the ox-cart is covered in illusion that none of the humans saw the grotesque ox-cart speeding across Konoha. Naruto was amazed with the fact that Konoha looks like a village stuck between the modern era and the more ancient era. Nothing has almost change since the last time he had been there.

One thing that Naruto noticed was that the compound was now wider. It took up almost one fourth of the Konoha village. And he did not count the branching compounds where the Clans live. It seems that buildings had also been introduced on top of the Konoha Mountain where the past Oyabun of the Yakuza was carved. Lee said that those buildings belongs to the Yakuza. One of them is the official training barracks. Lee is very familiar of that particular building. Hinata commented that Lee barely leaves the barracks and trains all day. Much to Naruto chagrin, the one fourth yokai that is Lee is physically stronger than him. Naruto notes that he would probably be spending so much time in that dojo too if he wants to catch up with his peers.

When Hinata led him to his father's room. He was overwhelmed by the amount of yokai standing outside and probably inside of the room. They were all wearing concerned faces and those who are closer to the entrance of the room looks amused. He also saw the Sakura tree and was surprised to see it barren and lacking its flowers and leaves. He knows that the Sakura tree is very special. It does not bloom depending on the season, it depends on the mental, physical, emotional and demonical health of the current Oyabun. The tree was made by the very first Oyabun, Hashirama, and has been there ever since. To see it bare and dying reflects the true status of his father. It broke his heart.

The crowd soon recognizes him. Sasuke who was just beside him disappeared seemingly uncomfortable with the crowd. They let him pass and he saw his father sitting in his futon, pale and sickly. His heart broke at the sight. His once young and strapping father looks like he is about to hurt himself with every move he makes. His father's cheeks are sunken. His eyes are deep like he didn't get enough sleep. He was thinner and his hair seems to lose its brilliance. But when his father's blue eyes made contact with his, it glowed like it just found his light. Naruto fought back the urge to just run to his father and punch his face before smothering him with his hug. He grinned at his father and everybody smiled back.

He then noticed the occupants of the room. Tsunade, the person he looked up to as his own grandmother, looks as young as the last time he saw her. He also noticed old Shikaku who's for once, surprised at his presence. He saw one member of the Uzumaki Clan and his heart ached at the fact that his mother is no longer the head of that Clan. He mused on who is the new head but decided to ask that question later. He saw dear beautiful Sakura looking at him like a ghost. He internally chuckled at the dumbstruck look on her face. He thought of properly greeting her later, she was once his crush and she is still one of his best friends. He wondered if she is finally together with Sasuke. He also noticed Ino who dropped the linens she was carrying in shock.

Tsunade snap out of her daze and asked the occupants of the room to leave Naruto and Minato alone. Minato requested that Hinata should stay, she is after all the wife of his son. Still in daze, the yokai both outside and inside of the room dispersed.

Before going out, Tsunade gave Naruto a bone crushing hug. Tears of joy swelled up in the corner of her eyes before she wordlessly left the room. A member of the Hyuuga Clan entered the room with a tray with a bowl of red bean soup that is properly red. The Hyuuga Yokai left the room immediately after Hinata asked the Yokai to tell her father of her return. That was when Naruto started feeding his father. No words has been exchanged between the father and son. Both are still basking on each other's presence.

Seeing that the red bean soup both red and green is almost gone and the father and son are just staring at each other, Hinata stood up and bowed at her father-in-law.

"Yondaime-sama, I should bring these bowls to the kitchen to be washed." She stated and put the bowls into the tray and bowed once again.

"Come back soon after your finished, Hinata-chan. We have something to discuss." Minato stated smiling at his daughter-in-law.

Hinata bowed at Naruto before leaving the room with the tray.

Naruto and Minato was left in silence. Naruto's head is bowed down. Minato can't really read what his son is thinking right now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying? Why didn't you try to find me when Kaa-chan died? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto whispered. His tone laced with anger and sadness.

Minato swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry… Y-Your mother was adamant on upholding your wishes. She requested me on giving you the space that you wanted. We thought that you might feel betrayed if we seek you out." He explained. His memory took him to the night that he lost the love of his life. Like him, Kushina wanted to see his son. But both of them feared that if they seek him out, their son might hate them forever. A big mistake on their part.

"Feeling betrayed is probably better than what I'm feeling right now, Oyaji." Naruto raised his head. His eyes shining in tears. "I have abandoned you but the Yakuza still gave me a warm welcome. And yet, all I've given you was pain and sorrow. I am a bad son. I don't deserve you and Mother. I don't deserve this Yakuza. I abandoned you all. I left because I was a coward." He cried.

Minato seeing his son broke down in tears broke his heart. Naruto legitimately believes that all of this was his fault.

"No. It's my fault. I-If only I did not defy Inari-Ookami's law. You suffered the mistake that I and your Mother had made. No child should be punished by the sins of his father. Yet you did. I am the one to be blamed." Minato cried.

"B-but I am to blame too! Instead of confining to you, I ran away and cost you more problems." Naruto cried. Snot and tears running down his face.

Minato blow his nose before answering. "Forgive me, my son."

Naruto cried even more. "I'm sorry Oyaji."

The father and son proceeded to cry in front of one another. That was the scene that Hinata came back to. Two grown yokai crying their eyes out as they slowly crawled closer to each other and then engulf each other in their embrace. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the two. It looks amusing but also heartwarming. She is amaze by how fast the two had forgiven each other. Maybe because they did not loathe each other in the first place. Both of them were just afraid, afraid of rejection and the consequences of their actions. Seeing this, Hinata feels like she has learned new things about Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto sobbed. "You're back!" He cried.

Hinata watched the blond yokai crawl to her. Much to her surprise, the yokai hug her knees while the rest of his three tails warp themselves around her waist.

"Forgive me Hinata!" The blond wailed. "I abandoned you guys!" He cried.

Hinata awkwardly patted the blond's head while looking at the Oyabun for answers but instead of answering, the Oyabun cried even more seemingly touched by the exchange. Hinata deduced that the sensitivity might be from the Zenko side of the family.

Hinata waited for the two Kitsune to calm down. She made sure to wipe the tears off of her husband's face and make him drink water. Minato who was watching the exchange felt a bit envious, his wife Kushina was like that too although she will most likely scold him while wiping his tears. He is satisfied that he would leave his beloved son to the hands of such woman. Speaking of that…

"Hinata-chan, Naruto, I would like to ask If both of you wants to have a proper wedding ceremony." Minato asked the couple.

Hinata blushed at the prospect of having a wedding in the temple while Naruto frowns.

"About that Oyaji." Naruto took a glimpse of the woman beside him before continuing. "How could you trap Hinata in a marriage, Oyaji?" he angrily questioned his father.

Hinata was shock at his question. Contrary to what she should feel in that situation, she felt a bit awed at the fact that Naruto was mad because he thinks she doesn't want to be married to him. But at the same time, the unfamiliar feeling of annoyance bubbled up inside her.

"A-Anou…" She tried to but in to the conversation but Minato beat her to it.

"I did not trap her. Before I finalized the papers and everything, I asked Hinata-chan's permission in this. Let's just say that she was more than happy to accept the marriage." Minato cheerfully answered.

Hinata turned red as Naruto turned to her. He stared at her intensely making her blush even more. But then she remembered something…

"Yondaime-sama! H-How about Naruto-sama, ma-maybe he has someone he wants to marry." She painfully inquired. Although the thought of Naruto marrying somebody else is painful, she would gladly suffer for the happiness of the one she loves.

Naruto grinned at her. "Nah, I've got no one. I'm actually glad that you would like to marry me Hinata. Saves me the trouble of finding someone who does. Besides, it is convenient for me to marry you." Naruto stated causing Hinata to be slightly confused.

Minato faked a cough. "Naruto, have you told Hinata-chan of your… problem?"

Naruto's eye widen. "W-hat!? I have to tell Hinata that?" He paled. Once that Hinata will know the truth, Naruto fears that she would leave him. "Wait- you know about that!?" Naruto watched Minato sheepishly nod. The embarrassed younger Kitsune hid his face in his hands while moaning in shame.

"Anou… Yondaime-sama, I already know about what happened in Naruto-sama's thirteenth birthday." Hinata inquired.

"There's more to it than that Hinata-chan. It is best if Naruto will explain it to you." Minato coaxed his son who sighed in defeat.

Naruto cringe before telling Hinata his secret. "Eto, Hinata. My curse, it's kinda complicated. Y-You see, when I make sexual contact with people…" He saw Hinata visibly blush at the word _sexual_. "My body kind of sucks the life force or demonic energy of a human and yokai respectively. That's why I have not chosen a wife for myself and is not romantically involved with anyone. I had killed someone before Hinata. I killed her through sex. I can suck out your demonic energy quite easily." Naruto confessed. He waited for the scream of terror and for her to beg to his Father to terminate their marriage but he heard none.

Hinata's eyes widen. Seconds later she turned an alarming shade of red. "S-S-So t-t-he t-t-hing yo-you d-did t-to-to m-me?!" She stuttered while she raises her right hand and formed a scissor like motion with her index and middle finger.

Minato too turned red. "N-Naruto! Y-You did-!" Minato performed the same thing Hinata is doing with his fingers.

"H-Hinata! D-Don't do that i-in front of m-my father!" He sputtered in embarrassment. His face also in an alarming shade of red.

A very awkward silence engulfed the room.

Hinata decided to break it although her face is still red. "N-Naru-sama, I-I've been told that my demonic energy regenerates quite fast. I-I would be of use to you."

Naruto looks at Hinata like she just gave him the world. There was no disgust in her eyes. She genuinely accepts the curse that he has been plague of throughout his life. He really does not deserve such a wonderful woman.

He shook his head and clasped both Hinata's hands between his. "Hinata, I will not use you. I promise to do my best and become a proper husband to you. And someday, maybe I'll fall in love with you" He shook his head. "No, I'll definitely fall in love with you. I hope you will do the same."

Hinata blush intensifies. "N-Naruto-sama, I-I'm A-al-… I-I l-o-lo…" that was when she accidentally bit her tongue and winces.

"Hinata! You bit your tongue!" Naruto panicked. He tried to pry Hinata's tongue out but the Yuki-onna, in her embarrassment, accidentally blew cold air into Naruto's face causing Naruto's hair to freeze.

"Am towwy!" Hinata said through her teeth. She was completely horrified by what she has done.

Naruto just stood there shivering as Hinata grab him by the collar of his school uniform and drag him off somewhere. Minato bet that she's going to the onsen.

Minato watched the debacle with amusement. It seems that Naruto and Hinata gets along well. He ponders if he should tell the couple the real reason why he chose Hinata as Naruto's wife. He decided that he would tell them when the two will properly fall in love with each other. Well, he should rephrase that because the Yuki-onna obviously has been in love with his son since they were young. He will tell them the truth once Naruto falls in love with the girl. He bet that it won't be long before Naruto will.

* * *

Naruto was surprised at how fast the Yuki-onna can run from his father's room to the other side of the compound. He was also surprised at how strong the Yuki-onna is as he is currently dangling in the air like a paper doll. The air did not help the fact that he was about to acquire frostbite. The next thing he knows, his uniform was torn off his body and he was thrown inside the Onsen where he landed in the hot water. It all happened so fast that he did not register the fact that Hinata just tore his clothes off. He blushed when he did though. It seems that his wife is a bit kinky.

"Naruto-sama! Please immerse yourself!" The Yuki-onna shouted as loud as her soft voice can. Naruto rose out of the water and saw that Hinata is threw him into the men's side of the Onsen. She is right outside of the shoji door. Judging from tone, she is still panicking.

"I'm okay Hinata! You saved me." He then noticed that he is still a bit cold. "I'll be staying here for a while." He added.

Naruto heard her sight in relief. "Okay Naruto-sama. I shall stay in the kitchen." She stated. Naruto saw her silhouette leaving the changing room of the Onsen.

"That was quite the entrance, Naruto." Someone said on a lazy tone.

Naruto turn around and saw most of his male childhood friends. Shikamaru Nara is lounging on one of the rocks. He has a towel wrapped around his groin area. Shikamaru is the son and heir of Shikaku Nara. He is probably the most intelligent yokai or human Naruto has ever known. He was a close friend of Naruto's.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as he splashed towards the blond and trap the blond in a noggie. "Good to see you!"

Chouji smiled at Naruto who was still trap under Kiba's armpit. "We heard that you were back. We almost did not believe it." He stated. Chouji actually wants to hug the blond but it would be improper to do so especially when the blond is his future Oyabun.

Shikamaru, who seems less enthusiastic on the outside and is actually glad his childhood friend is back, clicked his tongue remembering something. "The women thrown us in here to wash for your welcome home party. Such a bother."

"Naruto-sama has grown immensely." A black haired yokai who is wearing shades in the Onsen stated.

The male is Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame Clan and son of Shibi Aburame. He was also Naruto's childhood friend although Naruto frequently forgets who he is.

"Yes, he his dick has grown immensely." Sai, who was just floating around, commented on the topic.

Shikamaru side eyed the older yokai. "I don't think that was what he meant by _grown_ , Old man."

Kiba dragged Naruto closer to the group. "Look at Sai, Naruto! He still looks the same as the day you left! He unfortunately did not age at all." Kiba sneered at the Nozuchi.

"Look at Kiba, Naruto-san. He still looks the same, even his dick is still the same size as his thirteen year old counterpart." Sai retorted with a smile.

"Why you-!" Kiba let go of Naruto to pummel the older yokai.

It was then that they noticed that Naruto had not said anything at all.

"Naruto?" Chouji asked.

Naruto's head is bowed down. "Y-You guys…" He then bowed half of his body. "I'm so sorry for abandoning you! I shall do my best to become a competent Oyabun!" He declared. He rose his body and smiled at his friends. "I will look forward to working with you-ttebayo!"

They all stared at him before bursting out laughing. Naruto was confused but laughed along as well.

"Naruto's still the same! Nothing changed at all!" Kiba said between laughs.

"Well, Naruto would not be Naruto if that's not the case." Chouji added.

"Come on! Save your speeches for your welcoming party Naruto! You still have to apologize with the whole Yakuza." Kiba invented Naruto.

"How about you tell us about your travels." Sai inquired.

Naruto beamed at that. "You guys would not believe at what I saw in _Mizu no Kuni_! I saw a giant whirlpool and then-!" Naruto proceeded to tell them of his adventures.

Behind one of the rocks, a black haired Kotengu listened on the blond's stories with a smirk. It feels like a giant stone which sat on his heart was lifted.

' _See that Naruto? You have been worried for nothing. This Yakuza… Will always welcome you with open arms. Just like how you welcomed me, the bastard son of the Uchiha, as your best friend.'_ He thought. Sasuke placed a towel on his head and listen to the voice of his long lost but now found best friend.

* * *

Izumo Kamizuki studied the eastern border of Konoha. He and his partner is doing the daily border patrol. He shifted his _Haori_ where the Hatake Clan symbol is located and tighten it around his body. The wind blew cold and ominous. Izumo is used to patrolling in the woods. He was once a rogue Yokai who was recruited into the Yakuza by his best friend Kotetsu. He spotted something in the corner of his eyes and called his best friend.

"Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu Uchiha, formerly known as Kotetsu Hagane, flew towards his partner. His blue-ish wings flapped creating a breeze that made Izumo shiver.

"What is it?" He asked Izumo.

"Look!" Izumo pointed a shrub. "Doesn't that shrub looks like it has been painted red?"

Both of them jump down and investigate the shrub. Just like what Kotetsu was starting to suspect, behind the shrub is a human. Well, what looks to be a human. The corpse was torn into shreds. One thing that they significantly noticed is the fact that the innards of the human is missing.

Kotetsu kneeled down and took a piece of cloth. He showed it to Izumo. "This cloth has a symbol in it."

Izumo gasped when he saw the symbol. "T-This is! This is symbol looks like the one where we buy Ramen from!"

Kotetsu gritted his teeth. "Ichiraku. I have heard that one of the waitresses did not come to work this morning. Ayame-san thought that maybe the waitress was sick."

"That's clearly not the case." Izumo bitterly stated.

"None of the Konoha Yokai did this. We have a strict moral code. We can only eat those who are guilty of murder, rape and other atrocities." Kotetsu stated.

"We have an intruder then." Izumo said. He nodded to Kotetsu and the two left to report their findings in a fast speed.

A mile away from the scene, a red head yokai sat on a large boulder. He smiled at his current companion. His smile was wide, sinister and maddening.

"Do you know that I hate Kitsune's, Hebi?" He asked.

The black haired yokai beside him grinned. "Yes, yes, Tanuki. Do this job right and I'll reward you by killing that Kitsune yourself."

The Tanuki grinned and melted into sand. The Hebi stood there watching Konoha from afar.

"Soon Minato. I will have my revenge. The son of _Yamata no Orochi_ will prevail. And I will show you and your Yakuza to never mess with me."

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Minato stood there wide eye as the light from the heavens beamed down on him. And down came a bright form. Spirits of Kitsune's danced around the form. It was then that Minato understood who the being is.

"Inari-Okami! Please release my son from the curse! I beg you!" He called out.

"If you will return to me Minato, I will reconsider."

Minato winced. "I can't. My love, Kushina, I want to be beside her! Even If I'll suffer the whips of _Enma_ -Okami!"

The ground shook on the God's fury. "YOU ARE A FOOL MINATO!" The being stated in anger.

"If I'm a fool in love, then so be it." Minato stated.

"Oh my Minato. What will I do with you. You are a fool, but I love you as much." The being stated, gone was the anger and was replaced with adore.

Minato grew pale. "W-What do you mean?" He whispered.

"Asura never told you what happened to your mother." The being stated.

"He told me enough. He told me she died when I was born." Minato stated, a bit shaken.

"No, I am your Mother."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Minato woke up in drenched in sweat. He noticed that he was still trembling.

"What was that nightmare?" He asked himself.

Soon Minato tried to fall asleep but failed. He waited for morning to come and watched as Tsunade brought a sickly green colored red bean soup. Let's just say that he was too traumatized by his dream to eat.

* * *

 **Remarks:** I have no regrets on making that Omake. I hope you like this chapter!

Anyway, I have introduced the first villain of this fic and we're about to enter the first major arc and before you know it, it'll be over the next 3 chapters and we'll be heading towards the second mini arc! Yeahey! I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, favorite and followed my story. Thank you! Thank you! I will do my best to finish this story as fast as I can. I already have another story ready to pop out of my mind. And to those who wants the lemon, we have to be patient. I said _We_ cause I'm also excited on doing the lemon (I also have to be patient). I already have it pictured perfectly in my mind.

I would also like to say that I am not into too much drama so my drama we'll have some kind of (my twisted) humor in it.

Sasuke is mushy in my fic. He was smothered with love. Sasuke will have his own mini arc where we'll find out why he isn't like the canon Sasuke who wanted Naruto dead (The past Sasuke not the current one). And I want to say that it seems like Sarada's rebelling against her father because she's wearing some really short dress. Not that there's anything wrong with short dresses. But I'm still trying to adjust with her sudden change of attire.

 **Terms and Definitions:**

 **Oboroguruma:** _An Ox-cart owned by a noble whose anger and frustration on traffic turned the cart into a yokai. It has a face of an ugly old hag on the front._

 **Mizu no Kuni:** _Land of water_

 **Enma-Okami:** _The God ruling over hell in Shintoism._

 **Yamata no Orochi:** _The legend of Yamata no Orochi is one of my favorite legends. It seems that Kishimoto-sensei was also inspired by this legend. I will give you the summary:_

 _There were two Gods who were married and had eight daughters. The eight headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi, eats one daughter every year. The couple were weeping when the God Susanoo passed by them. They explained their dilemma and told him that only one daughter remains and that is Kushinada-hime. Susanoo, the God of Storms, offered to help them if they give Kushinada-hime's hand in marriage. The couple agreed._

 _To keep her safe, Susanoo transformed Kushinada-hime into a beautiful comb and put her in his hair. He then slayed the eight headed beast and when he was about to cut the fourth tail when Susanoo's sword shattered into pieces. It was then that Susanoo found the sword Kusanagi embedded within the serpent's fourth tail. Susanoo offered the sword to his sister, Amaterasu, and was allowed to go back to heaven where he married Kushinada-hime._


	6. Author's Notes

**AN:** Hey guys, Kitsune's Yakuza will be rewritten. I reread this story and I realize that I made the story too convoluted and has too many villains who are not connected to each other ("This is not a shounen manga AUmaker" I told myself.) So I'm rewriting it with a more linear plot. I'm currently writing the next chapter of Will of Fire and Return and a new story that is currently resting in my documents so yeah. I'm back. Sorry for the hiatus. Life is very cruel. Lots of things happened. So yeah… Hello.


End file.
